Somos nuevos:
by Sabaku No Er
Summary: Aunque aun se encuentren a mitad de la secundaria, ya se siente el amor entre los alumnos de 2 grado, en especial entre los dos nuvos alumnos que caban de entrar en el instituto... Gaa X OC Naru X Hina Nej X Ten Shika X Tem Sasu X Saku etc. xDD
1. Chapter 1

**Uno de mis primeros fafics xD, ojala les guste; aqui la generacion de naruto tiene entre 13 y 14 años xP**

**solo el personaje de Eridian me pertenece, los demas pertenecen a la serie de Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 1.- El primer día**

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

**6:50 ****am.**

En casa de los Hyuga, una chica de cabello negro azulado seguía soñando con el amor de su vida, cuando su peor enemigo, el despertador, la hizo regresar de nuevo a la realidad…

_-Beep- Beep- Beep-!!_

-Mmmmmm, ya es de día… noooo el primer día (boztesoooo), mejor me levanto, no quiero llegar tarde…

Dijo para si misma para después dirigirse al baño a ducharse…

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

**7:00 ****am. **

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un chico nuevo que provenía de Suna, salía de bañarse murmurando algo mientras se secaba el cabello y buscaba algo de ropa limpia…

-Estupido lunes, estupida escuela nueva, estupuda Temari, como se atreve… ella no es nuestra madre…

(grito de proporciones míticas xP) –GAARA!! APRESURATE!!

- o.O escandalosa…

**7:15 ****am., 15 minutos para comenzar las clases. **

(golpes de piedritas en la ventana) –NARUTO!! APURATE!!

Gritaron Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji, aunque Shino también estaba ahí

-ZZZZZZZZ (ronquido) ZZZZZZZZZ, (cayéndose de la cama) QUE??, COMO?? CUANDO?? **-7:16-** O.O QUEEEEEEE?? YA ES TARDE!! (tropezándose con las sabanas )pantalones!!, necesito unos pantalones!!

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

Después de encontrar sus pantalones, Naruto y sus amigos se apresuraron a llegar a clases, llegaron apenas 3 minutos antes de que el timbre tocara y ya todos estaban en el salón, incluso un chico al que no habían visto antes…

Obviamente, todos hablaban de el, pero no les daba importancia y seguía mirando por la ventana…

Sakura: woow, el nuevo tiene su encanto…

Ino: si, pero que se cree con tanto delineador?

Hinata: no tiene nada de malo…, además, ni siquiera lo conocen…

En el otro extremo del salón Naruto y los demás hablaban también sobre el…

Chouji: (comiendo) que tipo tan raro…

Kiba: lo se, apuesto que será un fastidio como Sasuke

Naruto: quien sabe, iré a saludarlo…

Naruto estaba a punto de decir "hola" cuando el timbre sonó y el sensei apareció en el salón, con su clásico y elegante traje negro acompañado de una bufanda gris que le cubría parte de la cara…

Kakashi: chicos tomen asiento!!, antes que nada quisiera hacerles un anuncio, este año tendremos a dos nuevos alumnos entre nosotros, Gaara podrías pasar al frente?

Con una clara cara de fastidio el chico nuevo se dirigió al frente del salón…

Kakashi: por que no nos hablas un poco de ti?

Gaara: bueno, pues… mi nombre es Sabaku No Gaara y vengo de Suna…

Kakashi: woow Suna, y por que vinieron a Konoha?

Gaara: ¬¬ mis padres murieron y nos mudamos con mi tío (n/a: Yashamaru sigue vivo)

Kakashi: o.O oh lo siento, si gustas tomar asiento…, bueno, después de esta breve e interesante introducción de Sabaku se supone que debería presentarles al otro nuevo alumno, pero creo que aun no llega así que…

_-Toc, Toc- _

Eridian (oc): Lo siento, puedo pasar?

Una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés, con lentes y de piel blanca interrumpió a Kakashi-sensei…

Kakashi: aaah tú debes ser Eridian, pasa…, Antes de que tomes asiento, por que no nos das una breve introducción sobre ti?

Eridian: emmm… Mi nombre es Hiyori Eridian, y acabo de mudarme a Konoha con mi hermana, vengo de Kiri aunque nací en Iwa

Kakashi: vaya y por que se mudaron? Por el trabajo de sus padres?

Las facciones de la nueva se volvieron claramente frías y de escasa emoción, más de lo que ya estaba…

Eridian: no, ellos murieron, fueron acecinados…

La última palabra que emitió su boca llamo la atención de todos los estudiantes en general, más por el miedo que por la curiosidad, aunque a Gaara le llamo la atención por el hecho de ser interesante y poco inusual…

Kakashi: o.O ejemm… bueno… por que no tomas asiento?... veamos… ah! Mira que tal ese, entre Sabaku y Hyuga… bueno… creo que lo ultimo que queda por decir es bienvenidos a 8° grado (2° de secu)!

Kakashi-sensei comenzó a hablar sobre un montón de términos sobre la asignatura que impartía (algebra) y Eridian ya estaba aburrida y apunto de recostarse sobre la banca para intentar tomar una siesta, cuando un papelito le cayo al lado de su mano derecha…

"Hola me llamo Hinata, gusto en conocerte"

La de lentes miro a su alrededor buscando a esa tal Hinata, cuando miro a su derecha vio que la chica que se sentaba a su lado le sonreía y saludaba con la mano…

Eridian: Hola…

Hinata: si gustas puedo mostrarte la escuela…

Eridian: supongo que esta bien…

Kakashi: señorita Hiyori, lamento tener que llamarle la atención a escasos 10 minutos de haber empezado la clase, pero me agradaría que pusiera algo de atención!!

Eridian: ¬¬ sumimasen sensei

A lo lejos, solo se escucho la risa ahogada de una rubia, que miraba a la nueva con ojos de burla.

Faltaba poco tiempo para salir al receso cuando Eridian sintió la mirada de alguien, al voltear discretamente se dio cuenta de que el chico pelirrojo que se sentaba a su izquierda la miraba fijamente, cuando volteo por completo el de ojos turquesa desvió la mirada rápidamente dejando entre ver un ligero sonrojo…

-_RRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!_

La campana sonó, anunciando que era hora del receso, Eridian recogió sus cosas, estaba apunto de salir, cuando fue abordada por la de los ojos lilas

Hinata: Eridian-chan!!

Eridian: hola…

Hinata: vamos, te mostrare la escuela

Eridian: emmm ok…

Las chicas se encontraban a mitad del recorrido, habían pasado la cafetería, el gimnasio la biblioteca, etc. y estaban a punto de salir al patio cuando cierto rubio de ojos azules caminó al lado de Hinata; en ese momento la cara de esta se puso roja como un tomate y aparentemente, dejo de respirar…

Eridian: (masticando una goma de mascar) estas bien?

Hinata: emmm… yo… aaaah… si claro…emmm… te m-mostrare las c-canchas /

Eridian: (mirando sobre su hombro al rubio que acababa de pasar) Te gusta, verdad?

La cara de Hinata se volvió a poner roja…

Hinata: O/o COMO LO SABES!!, quiero decir… no…bueno… emmm…yo…

Eridian: ¬¬ tranquila no lo diré…

Hinata: gracias!! Oye, ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que ir a la dirección, me acompañas?

Eridian: eh, no prefiero salir un rato, necesito pensar un poco…

Hinata: ok… pues… (corriendo y despidiéndose con la mano) nos vemos luego…

Eridian salio al patio, en busca de un lugar tranquilo en donde poder sentarse a meditar y lo encontró, al pie de un árbol en la esquina derecha de la cancha donde los tipos de su salón estaban jugando futbol…

Se sentó en el piso recagándose en el tronco del árbol, contemplando sus hojas, cuando de la nada, el pelirrojo de su clase, apareció recargándose también en el tronco…

Gaara: viendo las nubes así que… acecinaron a tus padres?

Eridian: si…

Gaara: y vienes de Kiri?

Eridian: si…

Gaara: ammm….

Paso un momento y ninguno de los dos hablo, Eridian estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, cando un balón golpeo el árbol donde se estaba recargando…

Lee: LO SIENTO!!

Grito un chico con cejas pobladas y ojos redondos que corría hacia su dirección…

Eridian: imbecil…

Murmuró antes de que él llegara

Lee: realmente lo siento, estas bien?

Eridian: (mirada asesina) si, no pasa nada ¬¬

Lee: o.O emmm, estas bien, lo siento otra vez…

Después de que el chico con las cejas raras se disculpo por tercera vez, se alejo corriendo con el balón en las manos, entonces solo se escucho una risita ahogada por parte del de ojos turquesa…

Eridian: ¬¬ que es tan gracioso?

Gaara: no, nada…

Eridian: hmmmm

Gaara: por cierto, soy Gaara

Después de decirle su nombre se alejo del árbol, entrando en el edificio

-_RIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!-_

Eridian: (pensando) maldición, otra vez clases…

Al sonar la campana todos los alumnos corrieron hacia las puertas del edifico para no llegar tarde a clases; la nueva caminaba, en comparación a los demás, tranquilamente hacia la puerta cuando un tipo con los mismos ojos que Hinata, la empujo para abrirse paso entre la multitud…

Eridian: oye!

Reclamó la de lentes, pero él no le dio importancia…

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

Las siguientes clases pasaron rápidamente, y por fin era la hora de salir…

**1:40 ****pm. **

Hinata: Eridian-chan! Oye te gustaría venir al _mall _con nosotras?

Eridian: no, tengo que llegar a casa temprano o mi hermana se pondrá histérica, pero gracias

Hinata: ok, entonces hasta mañana

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

Faltaban pocas cuadras para llegara a su casa, cuando Eridian notó que alguien le estaba siguiendo…

Eridian: (frenando de repente) por que me sigues

Gaara: no te estoy siguiendo, yo vivo por aquí…

Eridian: ¬¬ hmmm enserio…

A lo lejos se escucho la voz de alguien…

Kankuro: GAARA!!

Un chico castaño que vestía unos pantalones y sudadera negros se acercó corriendo…

Gaara: hmmm Kankuro…

Eridian: es tu hermano?

Gaara: pues…

Kankuro: Gaara, por que no me esperaste?

Preguntó en un tono un tanto rudo

Gaara: ¬¬…

Kankuro: no se puede razonar contigo ¬¬… uh? Quien es ella?

Gaara: que te importa...

Kankuro: ¬¬ dirigiéndose a la chica de lentes Soy Kankuro, el hermano mayor de Gaara

Eridian: ah, soy Eridian, voy en el mismo salón que tu hermano…

Kankuro: gusto en conocerte, que haces por aquí?

Eridian: vivo por aquí, (señalando una casa color azul de dos pisos que se encontraba en la esquina) en la casa azul que esta por allá…

Kankuro: genial, bueno, pues los dejo para que hablen , nos vemos en la casa Gaara

Kankuro se alejo caminando para después meterse en una casa pintada de blanco con un portón de madera…

Eridian: bueno, yo también me voy ya

Gaara: espera! Te acompaño

Eridian: como quieras…

**Se que quedó horrible, pero vamos!, al menos me animé a publicarlo...**


	2. Chapter 2: Invitaciones

**uff!! bueno, despues de una eternidad al fin consigo subir el 2° capitulo, perdon por tardarme tanto pero es que este tiempo fue el mas estresante de mi vida ^^;, en fin, pues si, la verdad estaba muy acupada, pero bueno, ya esta aqui, ojala les guste!!!**

**Capitulo 2.- Invitaciones**

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

Solo faltaba una cuadra, y ambos se mostraban algo distantes…

Eridian: (al llegar a su casa) oye, por que quisiste acompañarme?

Gaara: (con un ligero sonrojo) o///o emmm… no se…

Eridian: ¬¬ mh-hm, bueno, será mejor que entre, mi hermana esta apunto de…

En ese preciso momento una voz a lo lejos interrumpió a Eridian…

Yuura: IMOTO-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eridian: ay no!

Se quejo Eridian con una enorme gota de sudor en su cabeza…

Gaara: y esa?

Eridian: ella es… mi hermana u.u;

Una chica de 18 años, pálida, de ojos verdes y pelo negro, con las mismas facciones de Eridian, que vestía unos pantalones entubados y una blusa azul cielo, se acerco corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro…

Yuura: imoto-san!!! Como te fue hoy!? Cuéntame!! Quien es tu amigo?

Eridian: nee-san…

Yuura: vamos Er, cuéntame, por favor!!!!

Eridian: está bien!!! Te contaré, pero luego…

Yuura: bueno, bueno, pero entonces dime, quien es tu amigo??

Eridian: se llama Gaara y ya se tiene que ir ¬¬…

Yuura: vamos imoto-san, no seas cruel, por que no pasas Gaara?

Gaara: no gracias, de hecho tiene razón, tengo que irme…

Yuura: ooh, bueno gusto en conocerte Gaara ^^

Gaara: emm igualmente, adiós

Tan pronto como el chico pelirrojo se alejó, la chica castaña de lentes le dedico una mirada asesina a su hermana mayor…

Yuura: O.o que?

Eridian: ¬¬ te odio…

Yuura: vamos! Necesitas socializar más!!

Eridian: ¬¬ y tú no ayudas mucho que digamos…

Yuura: ¬¬ entra a la casa, haré la comida…

El tiempo trascurrió son contratiempos, ambas chicas comieron e hicieron su tarea, todo normal…

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

**~ 6:4****0 pm. ~**

Yuura: ERIDIAN!!!! A DONDE VAS???!!!!

Gritó la mayor de las Hiyori desde la cocina

Eridian: (abriendo la puerta de la entrada) solo saldré a caminar un rato!!!

Antes de que su hermana le dijera algo más, la de lentes, salio de su casa para caminar sin rumbo fijo, solo dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos…

Eridian: (pensando) vaya… este lugar es tan aburrido ¬¬…

De repente una voz familiar que provenía de un parque cercano llamó su atención…

Voz: gomenasai… okasan…

Decía entre sollozos. Al llegar al parque, vio a aquel chico que había estado esa tarde en su casa…

Eridian: Gaara, eres tu O.o????

Gaara: O.O eeeeh?? (secándose las lágrimas con una mano y escondiendo algo con la otra) no…yo… solo…ammm…

Eridian: (caminando hacia él y señalando a su espalda) ¬¬ que tienes ahí??

Gaara: ¬¬ no es de tu incumbencia, largo!!

Eridian: (pasando su mano por detrás de su espalda) déjame ver…

Gaara: (intentando detenerla) no!! Espera!!! Devuélvemelo!!!

Eridian: (con un portarretratos en su mano) quien es ella??

Gaara: (intentando arrebatarle la foto) nadie, devuélveme eso!!!!!!!

Eridian: no hasta que me digas quien e ella…

Gaara: está bien es mi mamá, ahora dámelo!!

Eridian: y que le pasó, por que llorabas???

Gaara: O.O no estaba llorando!!!!!

Eridian: ¬¬ claro… bueno y que le pasó??

Gaara: (dirigiéndose a unos columpios que estaban cerca) ella murió…

Eridian: (sentándose a su lado) te entiendo…

Gaara: es cierto, en la escuela dijiste que tus padres fueron asesinados, como fue eso??

Eridian: es una laga historia, mejor me voy…

Las facciones de la chica se volvieron a endurecer para después intentar alejarse indiferentemente…

Gaara: no, espera! (dejando ver un ligero sonrojo) Me vendría bien algo de compañía…

Eridian: o///o esta bien…

Pasó un buen rato sin que ninguno de los dos dijera palabra alguna, solo se quedaron sentados en aquellos columpios hasta que anocheció…

Eridian: ya es tarde…

Gaara: (mirando al cielo) si…

Eridian: hu? (volteando al cielo) Que miras?

Gaara: la luna, es mi único consuelo…

Eridian: … es… hermosa…

Gaara: ¬/////¬ como… tu…

Eridian: O////O emmm… yo…eeeeeh… mejor me voy

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, el chico pelirrojo detuvo la mano de Eridian, jalándola hacia el. Aquello causó que la chica castaña de lentes se tropezara, cayendo sobre el chico y besándolo en los labios por accidente.

Así duraron unos minutos, para después regresar cada quien a sus respectivos hogares algo confundidos…

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

**~7:00 am. ~**

En algún lugar de Konoha, una chica pelirrosada se miraba al espejo, inspeccionando que todo estuviera en orden antes de partir al colegio; su blusa rosa estaba perfectamente planchada, sus jeans y sus converse rosas estaban limpios y su cabello suelto perfectamente peinado…

-Muy bien Sakura, todo listo, hoy es el día xD

Decía para si misma

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

**~7:15 am. ~**

**Camino a la esc****uela…**

Unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar al colegio una voz gritó el nombre de la chica nueva…

Sakura: ERIDIAN!!!

Eridian: hu? Tú eres Sakura, no?

Sakura: así es ^^, oye… siento lo de tus padres…

Dijo la chica de ojos verdes esperando comenzar una conversación…

Eridian: nah, eso fue hace mucho tiempo…

Sakura: O.o pero… no los extrañas?

Eridian: mi padre nunca me quiso y mi madre jamás me demostró su cariño, papá me miraba con resentimiento y mamá con ojos llenos de dolor… (sus facciones se volvieron a enfriar) no, la verdad no los extraño…

Sakura: O.O eso es algo… triste… entonces no te gusta recordarlos?

Eridian: para que? Ya están muertos, eso jamás cambiará… si me disculpas, tengo mejores cosas en que pensar…

Dijo para después caminar mas rápido, dejando a la del pelo rosa algo confundida…

Eridian: (pensando) ¬¬ rayos… ahora que voy a hacer…

Pensó mientras tomaba un atajo para no llegar tarde a clases

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

**~7:20 am. ~**

**En el saló****n de clases…**

Todo estaba perfectamente normal, todos los chicos platicaban, aparentemente, sobre el mismo tema, excepto los dos nuevos que estaban sentados en sus pupitres sin hacer nada, solo pensando

Hinata: (mirando a Eridian) creo que deberíamos ayudarla a integrarse…

Ino: no lo se, es muy rara ¬¬…

Sakura: pues si es algo rara, pero bueno, perdió a sus padres y…

Sakura dejó su frase incompleta cuando un chico pálido, de cabello negro y confecciones indiferentes atravesó la puerta…

La mayoría de las niñas: SASUKE!!!!!!! ^/////////^

Los chicos nuevos solo veían como el muchacho desaparecía entre la multitud de niñas locas…

Eridian: quien es ese?

Hinata (mientras tomaba asiento) se llama Sasuke, puede decirse que es el mas popular de la escuela, además de que es de los mejores hablando académicamente, la verdad no se que le ven…

Antes de que la nueva pudiera responder, el profesor entro en el salón…

Kakashi: chicas, chicas… dejen en paz a Uchiha y tomen asiento por favor…

El mar de hormonas se fue dispersando poco a poco hasta que dejaron ver la cara de alivio del muchacho…

Después de unos minutos de haber comenzado la clase se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta…

-_Toc, toc, toc…_

-Kakashi-sensei, podemos pasar a dar un anuncio??

Preguntó el chico de cejas raras que el día anterior casi golpea a Eridian con un balón

Kakashi: (sentándose en su silla) Claro Lee, TenTen pasen…

TenTen: gracias sensei, bueno, como algunos ya saben, el baile de bienvenida será el próximo viernes y pues bueno… solo venimos a hacerles una invitación algo mas formal

Lee: Bien, como ya les dijo TenTen, el baile va a ser el próximo viernes en el gimnasio del colegio de 9:00p.m. a 1:00a.m. =)

En la última fila del salón, una rubia de ojos claros, que llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, y que usaba una blusa color morada, levanto la mano, para después formular una pregunta…

Ino: y será formal, como el año pasado???

TenTen: si, de hecho si…

En ese momento casi todos, la mayoría fueron las chicas, comenzaron a murmurar entre si…

Kakashi: MUCHACHOS!!! Dejen acabar a sus compañeros

Lee: Bueno, los boletos los van a poder comprar con cualquiera de los alumnos de tercero, ya sea en el recreo o en la salida…

Los de tercer grado continuaron hablando mientras Hiyory y Hyuga hablaban del tema…

Hinata: wow, llevo esperando todo el verano por ese baile, ya hasta compre mi vestido ^^!!

Eridian: O.o wow

Hinata: tú no piensas ir?

Eridian: nah, quedan 3 días, como voy a conseguir un vestido en 3 días?! Además, los bailes no me gustan…

Hinata: O.o y eso?

Eridian: no hay nada que hacer más que ver a un montón de imbéciles bailando y perdiendo el tiempo…

Hinata: ¬¬…

Eridian: emm… lo siento…

Después de unos 10 minutos respondiendo preguntas algo absurdas, la mayoría que ya habían respondido, los de tercer grado continuaron su camino…

El resto de las clases continuaron de lo más normal, hasta el recreo, donde todos los alumnos de tercero estaban rodeados de los alumnos de grados inferiores desesperados por comprar los boletos para el dichoso baile…

La de lentes y la de los ojos lilas se dirigieron al árbol en donde la nueva se había sentado el día anterior…

Hinata: oye…

Eridian: NO!!!! YA TE DIJE QUE NO!!!! No pienso ir a ese baile, no lo pensé hace media hora, no lo estoy pensando y no lo pensare!!!!

Hinata: O.o no es eso… solo te iba a decir que emm… que voy a comprar unas galletas, ya vuelvo

Eridian: ah, emm… bueno…

Apenas se alejo la chica del cabello azulado, el pelirrojo con el que había estado platicando el día anterior se acercó a ella…

Gaara: acerca de ayer…

Eridian: olvídalo, fue un accidente, no?

Gaara: ¬//////¬ emm… pues si, pero…

Eridian: (sonrojándose y bajando la mirada) entonces que?

Gaara: eeeh… yo… quería ver si… emm… pues te gustaría ir al baile conmigo...

Eridian: O/////o eeeh… pues… yo…

Antes de que la nueva pudiera dar una respuesta, dos chicas aparecieron a sus espaldas…

Sakura: (tapándole la boca) Claro que si!

Eridian: (intentando hablar) hmmm?? Oxo

Hinata: le encantaría, ahora si nos disculpas…

La pali rosada y la de cabellos negros azulados se alejaron rápidamente, prácticamente secuestrando a la de lentes, y dejando al pelirrojo con una cara de WTF?

Eridian: (con llamas a sus espaldas y ojos de "juro que las mataré!!") QUE LES PASA!!!!

Hinata: gome Eridian-chan, solo intentamos ayudarte ^^;

Eridian: ayudarme!!!?? Y a que exactamente!!?

Sakura: (abrazando a Eridian) vamos solo queremos que te integres un poco mas ^^, además, él muestra un claro interés en ti…

Eridian: ¬¬ suéltame…

Hinata: etto… Sakura-chan…

Sakura: hmm?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el chico pálido de pelo negro, se acerco a Sakura...

Sasuke: Sakura, podemos hablar?

Sakura: O//////O…

Las otras dos chicas se alejaron para que ellos pudieran tener algo de privacidad…

Sasuke: (ligero sonrojo) yo quería saber si tu…emm… te gustaría ir conmigo al baile??

Sakura: O////O Sasuke… yo… me encantaría!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Nuevos amigos

**Uff... hace mucho, muchisimo que no escribia en mi fanfic, lo siento, creo que me habia olvidado de el ^^! bueno, se los compenzo con un super capitulo xDD,bueno no tan super..., espero que les guste, si es asi, dejen reviews, nos vemos!!!!**

**Capitulo 3.- Nuevos Amigos**

Cerca de la cafetería, la nueva estaba furica por lo que las otras dos chicas habian hecho; mientras intetaba atrapar a la de los ojos lilas la pelirosada se hacerco corriendo frenéticamente…

Sakura: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! X33!!!

Hinata y Eridian: O.O

Sakura: ^°^ jamas adivinaran lo que me acaba de pasar!!! Kyaaa!!!!

Eridian: O.o etto… eso es normal en ella?

Hinata: no la verdad no…

Sakura: ¬¬ cayense y escuchen…

Antes de que pudiera contar lo sucedidio, sierta rubia de ojos claros se acerco interrumpiendo la amena conversación…

Ino: que sucede frentesota, por que tan loca ahora???

Sakura: ha! Solo espera a que les cuente lo sucedido, te moriras de envida, fea; pues veran, hace exactamente 5 minutos, Uchiha Sasuke acaba de pedirme que vaya con el al baile!!!!!!! KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Hinata y Eridian: ¬¬ wow…

Ino: O.O no puede ser!!!!!!!!!!! Como te atreves .!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: (con cara de victoria) celosa?

Ino: pero que fue lo que te vió, bueno aparte te esa frente de marquesina…

Sakura: O.o grrrrrrrrrrrrrr FEA!!!

Ino: FRENTESOTA!!!

Sakura: FEA!!!

Ino: FRENTESOTA!!!

Sakura: FEA!!!

Ino: FRENTESOTA!!!

Sakura: FEA!!!

Ino: FRENTESOTA!!!

Sakura: FEA!!!

Sakura e Ino estaban practicamente a punto de agarrarse a golpes cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso…

_-RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!_

Hinata: uuff!! Jamas habia estado tan contenta de oir la campana…

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

No muy lejos de ahí, cierto pelirrojo se encaminaba hacia la entrada del edificio de secundaria, cuando fue abordado por cierto rubio y su grupo de amigos…

Naruto: (pasando su brazo izquierdo por los hombros del nuevo) Gaara!! ^^

Gaara: ¬¬

Naruto: como estas mi buen amigo??

Gaara: y tu eres…?

Naruto: O.o jeje creo que olvide presentarme ^^;, bueno mi nombre es Naruto Usumaki y puede decirse que soy el sujeto mas popular de toda la secundaria, de veras!!

Shika: ¬¬ arg, Naruto…

Naruto: bien, bien, no soy el mas popular, pero si soy inportante, en fin, ahora si, como estas?

Gaara: ¬¬ te importa, no quiero llegar tarde…

Naruto: vamos, aun tenemos 10 minutos para entrar…

A lo lejos…

Kiba: imbecil!!! Faltan 5 minutos apurate!!!

Naruto: nah aun ahí tiempo!!! O.o etto…

Al voltear la mirada, aquel chico rubio se dio cuenta de que el nuevo ya iba a medio camino…

Naruto: oye!!!

Gaara: (sin siquiera voltear) ……

Naruto: '¬¬

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

**En el salon de clases…**

Sakura: FEA!!!

Ino: FRENTESOTA!!!

Sakura: FEA!!!

Ino: FRENTESOTA!!!

Sakura: FEA!!!

Ino: FRENTESOTA!!!

Sakura: FEA!!!

Ino: FRENTESOTA!!!

Sakura: FEA!!!

Ino: FRENTESOTA!!!

Sakura: FEA!!!

Ino: FRENTESOTA!!!

Eridian: ¬¬ podrian cayarse…

Hinata: no te esfuerses, solo se cayaran hasta que una gane o algun maestro las separe…

Eridian: 'u.u ya que…

En ese momento, el marestro de fisica, Iruka-sensei ,entro en el salon y separó a las dos estudiantes que aún seguían discutiendo.

Iruka: muy bien muchachos, tomen asiento, hoy vamos a ver densidad (n/a- odio fisica)

Mientras Iruka-sensei hablaba, todos los alumnos estaban cada quien en su mundo, por ejemplo, el chico con complejo de perro le lanzaba bolitas de papel al segundo chico mas serio del salon, Shino; al otro lado del aula, Sakura e Ino, seguían discutiendo en voz baja, Naruto, jugaba con su borrador y pluma mientras Hinata lo contemplaba con un semblante soñador.

Discretamente, miro a su alrededor, notando nuevamente, que el chico pelirrojo la volvía a mirar…

Eridian: que?

Gaara: (mirando de repente a otro lado) ¬///¬ nada…

Eridian: ¬////¬

El resto del día paso bastante lento, Eridian solo quieria que la escuela acabara para tener que lidiar con su hermana mayor, quien de seguro ya se habia enterado del baile.

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

**A la salida…**

Todas las chicas estaban hablando sobre el mismo tema, que resultaba desesperante para la de cabellos castaños; quien estaba desidida a escapar de cualquier intento de conversación.

Practicamente iba corriendo cuando la abordaron las 2 chicas de siempre, Hinata y Sakura.

Hinata: Eridian-chan!!! Espera!!!

Eridian: (pensando) rayos!!

Sakura: (tendiendole un par de papeles rectangulares) Mira lo que tenemos para ti!

Eridian: wow… boletos para el baile al que no voy a asistir…

Sakura: vamos no te pongas pesada, tomalo como algo asi como un regalo de vienbenida, ademas ya le dijiste a ese chico que lo acompañarias…

Eridian: ustedes le dijeron que si, yo solo soy la victima de sus planes malevolos

Hinata: vamos Eridian-chan, no desprecies un regalo de tus amigas…

La palabra "amigas" la habia tomado por sorpesa, ya que la chica de lentes jamas habia considerado a nadie su amigo y viceversa.

Eridian: Esta bien, esta bien… solo un pequeño e insignificante problema…

Sakura y Hinata: cual?

Eridian: no tengo vestidos, nunca uso vestidos, de hecho los odio…

Hinata: (llevandose la mano a la barbilla pensando) bueno, eso es un problema…

Sakura: no te preocupes, hoy no tenemos nada de tarea, podemos salir de compras, pasare por ti en la tarde, a las 4:00 esta bien?

Eridian: O.o supongo…

Hinata: genial entonces nos veremos a las 4:00

Sakura: claro, puedo pasar por ti primero Hinata, después podemos ir a por Eridian! ^^ nos vemos!

Las dos chicas se fueron por diferentes direcciones a sus respectivos hogares para prepararse para salir, dejando a la de lentes contmplando los dos boletos…

Eridian: (susurrando lo bastante bajo para solo escucharse a si misma) un baile…

De la nada, el chico rubio arremetio contra los boletos de la nueva, arrebatandoselos…

Eridian: O.o?

Naruto: asi que vas a ir?

Eridian: ¬¬ y a ti que?

Naruto: tanrquila, no es para tanto…

Eridian: entonces que?

Naruto: es solo que… queria pedirte un pequeño favor…

Eridian: ¬¬ apenas te conosco y ya quieres que te haga favores?

Naruto: (implorando de rodillas) POR FAVOR!!!

Eridian: esta bien, esta bien, solo… levantate

Naruto: podrias conseguir que Sakura-chan sea mi pareja???

Eridian: pues… ella ya tiene pareja… ese chico Uchiha, lo siento…

Naruto: QUE!!!!!???!?

Eridian: eso me temo, pero…(mirando disimuladamente hacia otro lado) si aun no tienes pareja y estas tan desesperado, podrias…

Naruto: podria…?

Eridian: llevar a… como se llama?... a Hinata

Naruto: O.O? y por que a Hinata?

Eridian: porque aparte de Ino es la unica chica del salon que conosco que no tiene pareja… a menos que quieras ir con Ino… (mirada maliciosa)

Naruto: Prefiero mil veces a la rara de Hinata que a la pesada de Ino! (imaginandose a si mismo como pareja de Ino, ambos mirandose feo)

Eridian: esta bien, se lo dire a Hinata, ahora te importaria devolverme esos boletos tengo algo de prisa…

Naruto: claro, por cierto escuche rumores de que vas a ser pareja del otro tipo nuevo…

Eridian: (sonrojandose) pues si… y que?

Naruto: no solamente era curiosidad… bien nos vemos…

Eridian: si claro…

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

**En una tienda de vestidos, en el centro de Konoha…**

Sakura: Vamos Eridian, sal de ahí, no creo que este tan mal, ademas le prometiste a tu hermana que llegarias con un vestido lindo…

Eridian: (desde el interior de un probador) odio como me veo con vestidos, me pueden recordar por que accedi a venir?

Hinata: por que somos tus amigas…

Eridian: esta bien, pero es el último que me pruebo…

La de lentes salió timidamente del probador para dejarse ver usando el dichoso vestido

Hinata: O.O sugoi!!!! Er-chan te ves lindisima!!!

Sakura: O.O en efecto!!! Ese es el elegido!! Ahora los zapatos

Eridian se introdujo nuevamente en el probador refunfuñando algo sobre el vestido

Una ves en la tienda de zapatos, La chica nueva recordo lo que habia sucedido con el chico hiperactivo de ojos azules aquella tarde fuera del colegio, y decidio sacarlo como tema de conversación, mientras se probaba miles de zapatos.

Eridian: nee, Hinata?

Hinata: nani?

Eridian: tienes pareja para el baile?

Hinata: pues no… por que?

Eridian: es que cuando ustedes se fueron después de clases, me topé con el rubio que vimos el otro dia, emm…

Hinata: O////O Naruto?!

Eridian: Si, el, queria saber si te gustaria ir al baile con el?

Antes de que la de cabello negro azulado pudiera responder a la pregunta, desmayó con una apenas perceptible sonrisa en su rostro que se habia pintado de rojo.

Eridian: O.o que hice?

Sakura: acabas de permitirle entrar a su cielo personal… mira esos se ven lindos, creo que ya lo tenemos todo, estas lista para el baile!

Eridian: (con el mismo entusiasmo que el de un roble) genial…

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

**En la entrada de un supermercado…**

Shika: Entonces piensan ir?

Kiba: no lo se… preferiria llevar a Akamaru al veterinario…

Chouji: no se ustedes pero yo si voy…

Kiba: dejame adivinar… por el surtido Buffett…

Chouji: ^^;

Naruto: Pues yo tambien ire

Shika: cierto! Iras con Hinata, verdad?

Naruto: ^///^ pues eso creo

Los muchachos estaban en medio de una amena conversación cuando el sonido que hacen las puestas automaticas cuando se habren (algo asi como un _Tingg_) llamó su atención y vieron salir al chico pelirrojo con una bolsa en la mano, murmurando algo, que parecian maldiciones…

Kiba: miren, es el tipo nuevo…

Gaara: (pensando) genial, lo que me faltaba…

Naruto: Hola Gaara!!!

El chico rubio y sus amigos se acercaron al de los ojos turquesa para saludarlo sin el afan de molestar, aunque el pelirrojo se veía claramente fastidiado…

Gaara: …

Naruto: Vamos, no seas tan frio…

Kiba: que llevas ahí?

Gaara: la despensa que mi hermana me obligo venir a comprar…

Shika: tienes hermanos?

Gaara: si… dos, ambos mayores que yo, en fin, me tengo que ir, nos vemos…

Se despidieron los muchachos.

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

La semana paso mas deprisa de lo que a los nuevos les hubiera gustado; ya era viernes, esa noche era el baile…

En las clases no hablaban mas que de eso, tanto asi que los profesores se dieron por vencidos como al octavo intento de impartir sus respectivas materias, así que todas las clases fueron prácticamente horas libres.

Ya era la ultima de todo el día, con Kakashi-sensei, algebra, como el sensei tambien se habia dado por vencido después de callar a todo el salon como 24 veces, se sentó en su escritorio a leer otro de sus libros de "icha icha paradise"…

Sakura: Hoy será la noche mas grande de nuestras vidas!!

Hinata: me desmayare, lo se u.u

Eridian: geez, solo es un baile…

Sakura: Pero no cualquier baile, sera el baile en el que tal vez bese a Sasuke!!!! ^////^

Eridian: Hablando de el, a caso nunca habla?

Hinata: es bastante serio, normalmente cuando habla es cuando Naruto lo molesta o algo asi

Sakura: hablando de eso creo que ya empezaron…

El rubio tomó una silla para sentarse cara a cara con Uchiha, el chico palido de cabellos negros

Sasuke: ¬¬ que quieres?

Naruto: no entiendo que te ve, no eres mejor que yo ¬¬

Sasuke: no se de que me hablas y realmente no me interesa, asi que si no quieres que te rompa la cara te sugiero que te alejes

Naruto: tu? golpearme a mi? Vamos no me hagas reir, y responde que te da derecho a robarme a Sakura-chan?

Sasuke: ella no te pertenece, por una buena razón me prefiere a mi, no empieces con tus niñerías y apartate de mi vista si sabes lo que te conviene…

Naruto: (soltando un golpe) Estoy harto de ti!!

Sasuke esquivo el golpe que Naruto habia dirigido hacia su nariz; en respuesta el de pelo negro tambien arremetio contra el mentón del rubio, quien a su vez, esquivó el golpe. Ambos muchachos se lebantaron de sus asientos y antes de que el enfrentamiento creciera, Kakashi-sensei los había separado.

Kakashi: no se cual haya sido el motivo de todo esto y la verdad no me interesa saberlo, pero si lo repiten se iran suspendidos por toda una semana, esta vez lo pasare por alto solo por que me sento bastante benevolente y por que las clases han terminado, pero repito, alguna otra escenita y la directora Tsunade se enterará, ahora recojan sus cosas y retirense.

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

**Unos cuantos metros fuera de la escuela…**

Sakura: NARUTO!!!!!

Naruto: eh? (esbozando una brillante sonrisa) Sakura-chan!!

Sakura: (golpeando al rubio en el rostro) Si vuelves a atreberte a tocar a mi Sasuke te mato!!

Naruto: X-x itaeee…

Hinata: tranquila Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun daiyobu desu ka?

Naruto: hai, etto.. Hinata?

Hinata: nani?

Naruto: te parece bien que pase por ti a las 8:30

Hinata: O////O etto si… esta… bien…


	4. Chapter 4: Baile de Bienvenida

**vaya, me costo un poco este capitulo, xP se me estan secando las ideas... xD, en fin, espero que les guste!! emm pues... se aceptan sugerencias xD y si quieren q meta algun personaje suyo mandenme su descripsion y que papel les gustaria q tuviera, para hacerlo un poco mas interesante no creen? (flamas de tras y con voz malvada) gaara es mio *-* **

**xDD bueno me voy, dejen reviews!!**

**solo los personajer de Eridian y Yuura Hiyori me pertenecen--  
**

**Capitulo 4.- Baile de Bienvenida**

**--Parte 1--**

El gimnasio estaba adornado de una manera tan impresionante que era prácticamente irreconocible.

La música llenaba el ambiente con diferentes estilos y voces, que se mezclaban con los murmullos y conversaciones de todos los alumnos del colegio, preparatoria y secundaria, conviviendo en una extraña armonía.

En la entrada del gimnasio se encontraban la pelirosada y la castaña esperando a sus respectivas parejas. La pelirosada vestía un vestido rojo, simple, de tirantes con la espalda descubierta que le llegaba hasta los tobillos; con su cabello recogido cuidadosamente; mientras que la chica nueva llevaba un vestido negro hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas, también con la espalda descubierta, sin tirantes y con un listón gris que terminaba en un perfecto moño sobre su espalda, con su cabello ondulado suelto por encima de sus hombros.

Eridian: me siento rara…

Sakura: de que hablas? Te ves bien ^^

Eridian: (suspiro)

Sakura: oh! Mira creo que ahí esta Sasuke (señalando a la multitud) creo que me esta buscando… mejor voy con el…

Antes de que la chica del vestido negro pudiera hablar, la pelirosada desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Eridian: (suspirando) genial…

Gaara: ¬///¬ ejemm…

Eridian: O///o de donde saliste? Quiero decir… yo… emm… hola?

Gaara: (mirando hacia otro lado, dejando entre ver su sonrojo) te ves linda…

Eridian: ¬///////¬ emm… gracias… tu… también te ves bien…

El chico pelirrojo vestía un pantalón y camisa negros, con una corbata roja que hacia verlo realmente sexy (n/a xP)

Gaara: yo…emm… Temari me obligó a traerte esto…

Eridian: (mirando un poco desconcertada la rosa que le tendía el chico pelirrojo tímidamente) yo… gracias… emm… gracias ¬//////////////¬

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

Al otro extremo del gimnasio escolar, se encontraba cierto rubio que sostenía tiernamente la mano de la chica de ojos lilas.

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun, daiyobu?

Naruto: ^///^ etto… hai, es solo que… Hinata, luces realmente linda hoy…

Hinata: O///////////o N-N-Naruto-kun

La aludida vestía un hermoso vestido color lila, que caía gracilmente hasta un poco debajo de sus tobillos, con su cabello cuidadosamente suelto sobre sus hombros; el cumplido la obligo a voltear bruscamente hacia otro lado para que el ojiazul no viera como la sangre se le subía hasta la cara.

Hinata: mira, Naruto-kun, son Eridian-chan y Gaara-kun, vamos a saludarlos ^^

Naruto: esta bien

Hinata: (saludando con la mano) Er-chan!!!

Eridian: hu? Hinata, hola

Naruto: hola Eridian, hola Gaara

Gaara y Eridian: hola

Hinata: Er-chan que linda te ves ^^, (mirando la rosa en sus manos) uh? Y esa flor?

Eridian: emm… me la dio Gaara ¬/////¬

Hinata: honto?? Hmmm (tomando la flor) sabes donde se vería bien?

Eridian: eh? Donde?

Hinata: (aplicando un poco de presión sobre el tallo) Gaara-kun, puedo?

Gaara: …claro…

La pelinegra corto solo unos pocos centímetros del tallo de la rosa y extendió su brazo para acomodarla sobre la oreja izquierda de la chica castaña quien solo la miraba con cara de "WTF?".

Hinata: ^^ ves? Verdad que se ve mejor así Gaara-kun?

Gaara: ¬//////¬ pues la verdad si…

Naruto: Te ves muy bien Er-chan, Dattebayo!!

Eridian: -///-

Hinata: han visto donde se metió Sakura-chan, me gustaría saludarla

Eridian: pues antes de que me abandonara dijo que iba a encontrarse con Uchiha

Hinata: ya veo… hmmm… Naruto-kun, voy a ir buscarla, me acompañas?

Naruto: (sonriendo ampliamente) claro!

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

Cerca de donde se encontraban los aperitivos y las bebidas, estaba la mayor de las Hiyori, usando un vestido largo color azul cielo (n/a Yuura cruza el último año de preparatoria), recargada contra la pared preguntándose donde se había metido su pequeña hermana y bebiendo un poco de ponche.

Yuura: (hablando consigo misma) donde se habrá metido Er-chan?

De la nada, alguien respondió a su pregunta, dejando a la Hiyori un poco desconcertada.

Temari: así que también te dejaron cuidar a tus hermanitos, eh?

Yuura: hermanita, y si, tengo que cuidarla, (sorbo) ya que nuestros padres murieron…

Temari: suele pasar… soy Temari, y tu eres…

Yuura: Yuura, así que tus padres también están muertos?

Temari: si, pero te haces a la idea…

Yuura: pues si… y estudias aquí?

Temari: primer grado de prepa

Yuura: vaya, creo que tendrás que referirte a mi como "Yuura-sempai" ^^

Temari: eso no pasara ¬¬

Yuura: esta bien, esta bien, y que edad tienen tus hermanos?

Temari: 15 y 13, y tu hermana?

Yuura: también 13, como se llaman?

Temari: Kankuro y Gaara

Yuura: eres hermana de Gaara-kun!!??

Temari: O.o si, lo conoces?

Yuura: algo así, acompaño a mi hermana a casa el otro día…

Temari: entonces tu hermana es la chica por la que esta tan distraído?

Temari y Yuura: (mirada maliciosa) vaya…

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

**De vuelta con los introvertidos chicos nuevos…**

Gaara: hmm? Que sucede?

Eridian: siento una perturbación en la fuerza, como si dos fuerzas malvadas se unieran en una sola para…

Gaara: …

Eridian: ^///^¡ quiero decir…no nada…

Gaara: emm… quieres sentarte?

Eridian: claro… (sentándose) entonces…

Gaara: entonces…

Eridian: (suspiro) la verdad es que odio los bailes, mas cuando esto pasa, nunca hay nada que hacer…

Gaara: si se a que te refieres… ¬/////¬ yo… emm… me preguntaba… por que accediste a venir con migo?

Eridian: (esquivando su mirada para no sonrojarse mientras hablaba) pues… si a lo que paso le puedes llamar acceder… la verdad no tenia intenciones de venir, pero…

Gaara: pero…

Eridian: no se, creo que esta vez _si_ quise venir…

Era un momento relativamente tierno, ya que las manos de ambos chicos se encontraron tímidamente sobre la mesa, causándoles a los dos un sonrojo en sus pálidos rostros; era una de esas escenas de películas cursis.

De la nada, el chico de ojos lilas con el que Eridian se había topado hace unos días, volvió a aparecer en otro encuentro inesperado que la devolvió de nuevo a la realidad.

Eridian: (mirada de psicópata) ¬¬

Ten Ten: Neji, fíjate por donde vas! Discúlpalo, es un poco… (suspiro)

Eridian: si no hay problema…

Ten Ten: hey ustedes son los nuevos, verdad? Que gusto que hayan venido ^^

Eridian: si… parece que ya somos leyenda wow…

Ten Ten había comenzado una amena conversación con los dos chicos nuevos, que resultaba ser algo realmente raro, cuando la pelirosada y la chica de ojos lilas aparecieron con sus respectivas parejas; se sentaron alrededor de la mesa circular y comenzaron a charlar. Para Eridian eso resultaba bastante bizarro, ya que en ella jamás había pertenecido, eso era nuevo, pero se sentía bien.

Los muchachos seguían en su conversación cuando Gai-sensei, el profesor de literatura, que también había tomado el rol de DJ, paró la música para decir algo por el micrófono, ya que, aunque había muchos alumnos de pie en la pista, prácticamente nadie bailaba.

Gai: vamos chicos, esto es una fiesta o un velorio!!!?? Muévanse un poco!!

Dijo mientras cambiaba el disco para poner la canción que sonaba mas en la radio en aquel entonces (--- en youtube...(.com/watch?v=MRJtPMO9i7A) (n/a ¬¬ que? es la canción que estoy escuchando en este momento…)

Sakura: wooow, (poniéndose de pie, jalando al pelinegro del brazo) amo esa canción!! Sasuke, ven vamos a bailar!!

Naruto: Hinata, (poniéndose también de pie) te gustaría bailar con migo?

Hinata: (sonrojandose) N-Naruto-kun…

Ten Ten: uh! (levantandose y preparandose para correr) Olvidaba que tengo que ver como va Lee con lo de la banda...

Y así, una vez mas ambos chicos nuevos se encontraron nuevamente solos a merced de las circunstancias…


	5. Chapter 5:Baile de Bienvenida, parte II

**xD aqui esta la segunda parte, bueno, pues... no se, se me estan secando las ideas, espero que les gsute, emmm.... pues sigo abierta a sugerencias, y/o peticiones xD**

**bueno, dejo de fastidiar, para que lean, y dejen reviwes para hacer feliz a er-chan, si wii!!**

**bueno, ya...  
**

**Capitulo 4.I: Baile de bienvenida **

**--Parte 2--**

**En la mesa de bocadillos... ****(Sonando: You are my angel – Taking Back Sunday)**

(n/a esta va para ti Isi-san xD)

Kakashi-sensei se encontraba parado a un lado, leyendo su libro de "Icha icha paradaise", cuando Anko-sensei, la profesora de deportes, paso frente a el, con un plato de dango

Anko: nee, Kakashi, que haces con ese libro aquí? Se supone que es un balie, por que no te diviertes?

Kakashi: que? solo estoy aquí para cuidar que estos chicos no se dejen llevar por sus hormonas y/o temperamentos -.-

Anko: (dejando el platito con dango en la mesa) …

Kakashi: …?

Anko: (jalándolo del brazo) ven vamos a bailar ^^

Kakashi: O.o?

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Eridian: (bostezo) ya me aburrí… emm ¬/////¬…quieres… bailar?

Gaara: (pensando) O.o? (hacia Eridian) emm… ¬////¬yo… no… no me gusta bailar…

Eridian: (suspiro) que alivio, a mi tampoco…

Gaara: entonces por que me preguntaste?

Eridian: emm… no tengo idea, supongo q por que… (un ligero matiz rojo en sus mejillas, volteando hacia otro lado)…

Gaara: eres rara, sabias…

Eridian: ¬¬ si… ya me lo han dicho…

Gaara: pero… debo admitir que ¬////¬ …

Eridian: …

Gaara: (demasiado apenado para decirlo) olvídalo…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**De vuelta en la entrada… ****(Sonando: Time to dance – Panic! At the Disco)**

Shika: vaya que aburrido ¬¬… (n/a para que no se vea muy raro, decidí que Shikamaru será una generación mayor que sus amigos xP)

Kiba: Tranquilo podemos causar algunos destrozos ^^

Shika: ¬¬

Kiba: (buscando entre la gente) donde esta Naruto? El siempre me apoya…

Shika: se consiguió una pareja, recuerdas?

Kiba: ¬¬ cierto…

Akamaru: woof! ^^

Kiba: muy cierto ^^

Shika: ¬¬…

No muy lejos de ahí, la mayor de los hermanos de Suna le gritaba a su hermano castaño por alguna extraña razón; esto captó la atención de Nara, que dejo hablando solo a su amigo para poner atención en la pequeña pelea.

Temari: cuantas veces te he dicho que no toques mis cosas!!!!

Kankuro: ya te dije que lo siento!! ¬¬ por que no simplemente lo olvidas?

Temari: O.o… ES EL TERCER CELULAR EN UN MES!! Crees que Yashamaru va a acceder a comprarme otro?! Sabes que estoy ahorrando para…

Shika: O.o que agresiva…

Kiba: …y así fue como sacamos control remoto de la tubería… Shikamaru… me estas escuchando?

Shika: eh? Que?

Kiba: que estas viendo que te desconcentra tanto? (siguiendo su mirada)

Temari: (persiguiendo a su hermano; de tras de ellos se puede ver a la mayor de las Hiyori suspirando) KAKURO VEN ACA!!!!

Kankuro: o AAAAA!!Yamere!!!!

Kiba: O.o…

Shikamaru: (regresando a sus asuntos) vaya… que problemático…

Kiba: quien es ella?

Shika: creo… que la hermana de Gaara…

Kiba: …

Akamaru: … woof!

Kiba: de hecho…

Shika: ¬¬…

Cuando ambos chicos regresaron a sus asuntos, no se dieron cuenta de que la _pequeña _discusión de los Sabaku No tomaba una nueva dirección… hacia ellos…

Kankuro: A UN LADO!!!

Temari: vamos a caso no eres hombre!!! NO CORRAS!!! (chocando con Shikamaru)

Ayy…X_x

Kankuro: (alejándose de la escena) HA!! Victoria para mi!!! xD

Temari: YA VERAS CUANDO LLEGUE A CASA!!

Shika: ¬¬ itai…

Temari: vaya que débil…(levantándose) no te quejes…

Sika: ¬¬ si claro, a todo esto quien eres tu?

Temari: a ti que?

Shika: …

Temari: soy Temari, y tu eres?

Shika: Nara Sikamaru

**.:º-º-º-º:**

**En la pista de Baile…**

Anko: entonces… como va eso del algebra?

Kakashi: supongo que bien… tengo toneladas de exámenes… y…

En ese momento, la frase de Kakashi fue interrumpida por unos curiosos labios que se presionaban tiernamente con su boca, que se encontraba escondida tras una bufanda hacía unos segundos… El beso fue corto, pero tierno, lleno de sentimiento; la mente de Hatake quedo en blanco unos instantes, pero al final, lo correspondió.

Kakashi: que fue eso?

**(Sonando: Snow Kiss – Nirgilis)**

Anko: (esbozando una picara sonrisa) me dejé llevar por la canción, que? tan mal estuvo??

Kakashi: no, pero me tomaste desprevenido…

Anko: si lo repito, estarás preparado?

Kakashi: supongo pero…

Nuevamente su frase fue acallada por los labios de Anko, cuyo beso paso de ser un inocente y tierno beso a uno apasionado… que termino gracias a Hatake…

Kakashi: no crees que este no es el lugar indicado?

Anko: que pasa Hatake? A caso tienes miedo?

Kakashi: (mirando hacia la puerta de entrada) no me refiero a eso…

Anko: … (mirada desconcertada, que se transformó a una ligera sonrisa) esta bien vamos ^^

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Naruto: mmm...… ojala pusieran alguna canción un poco mas lenta…

Hinata: (tomando un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas) N-Naruto-kun…

**(Sonando:**** Miserable at Best – Mayday Parade)**

Naruto: aaah, dulce destino…

En ese momento, el chico rubio ojiazul tomó a la Hyuga, cuyo rostro había tomado diferentes todos de rojo, por la cintura y la acercó mas hacía él; bailando lentamente al ritmo de la música como la mayoría de las parejas en la pista de baile… era otro momento de película cursi, solo que este no se vio interrumpido por nada, era una realmente linda escena…

Encerrando a la chica de los ojos lilas en un abrazo, el rubio presiono tiernamente sus labios contra su mejilla derecha…

Naruto: (susurrándole al oído) ^///^ realmente me alegro de haber venido con tigo…

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun…

Pasó prácticamente lo mismo con la pareja de al lado, solo que la pelirosada fue quien encerró al pelinegro, descansando su cabeza contra su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón…

Sakura: en que piensas, Sasuke?

Sasuke: en que te ves realmente linda hoy…

Sakura: (tomando un ligero tono rojo, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa)

Sasuke: (levantando el rostro de la chica de ojos verdes a la altura del suyo) Sakura… yo…

Sakura: O////o Sasuke…

En ese momento el chico de las cejas raras tomó el micrófono e hizo un anuncio…

Lee: y ahora una sorpresa de nuestra parte para todos ustedes!!! Aquí están… Abingdon Boys School!!! Yaay!!!

Al momento de presentar a la banda, se escucharon gritos de emoción por parte de casi la mayoría de los presentes en el gimnasio, a excepción de quienes estaban solo a unos centímetros de compartir la emoción de un tierno beso, y los dos chicos que se encontraban aun sentados en la mesa…

Takanori: HOLA INSTITUTO DE KONOHA!!!

Publico: AAAAAAAAHH!!!!

Sunao: ESTAN LISTOS PARA VERDADERA MUSICA!!??

Publico: WOOOOOOOOOWWW!!!!

Takanori: ICHI, NI, SAN!!!

**(Sonando: Innocent Sorrow - Abingdon Boys School****)**

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Contemplando a los demás desde la mesa, se encontraba la chica castaña, que comenzó a murmurar la letra de aquella canción que en verdad le gustaba…

Eridian: sake ta mune no kizuguchi…

Gaara: …

Eridian: kasane ae ta shunkan no tsunagaru omoi tokashi te…

Gaara: ¬¬ …

Eridian: que? me gusta esa canción… ¬////¬

Gaara: te gustan?

Eridian: pues… si, tienen buenas canciones…

Gaara: (desviando la mirada y preguntando indiferentemente) quieres… quieres ir a verlos?

Eridian: no te importa?

Gaara: supongo que no…

Eridian: (tomándolo de la mano) entonces vamos

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

El mini concierto paso un tanto rápidamente, pero fue genial, lleno de sorpresas como stage diving por parte de algunos miembros de la banda, o como que la castaña con la que la menor de las Hiyori había hablado hace algunos minutos intento subir al escenario, siendo detenida por Neji, gritando que amaba a Sunao… tocaron solo cuatro canciones, innocent sorrow, dress, howling y nephilm, pero fue un gran concierto.

Poco a poco, al terminar la presentación de la banda, el publico fue abandonando el gimnasio; algunas parejas se despidieron tiernamente para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares por su cuenta, el cual fue el caso del pelirrojo y la castaña del vestido negro; otras en cambio, se retiraron juntas…

Al final, solo quedaron algunos de los profesores y los alumnos encargados de la organización del baile, que había sido todo un éxito…

Anko: (caminando hacia la pequeña multitud arreglándose el cabello, con Kakashi detrás de ella acomodando su bufanda) y… de que nos perdimos?

Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Gai-sensei, Shikamaru y algunos otros: ¬¬…

Lee: woow!! Fue un super baile, no es así, Gai-sensei?!

Gai: así es muchachos hicieron un gran trabajo!!!!

Shika: solo que limpiarlo será de verdad problemático y sobre todo aburrido…

Ten Ten: pues… creo que tiene razón

Kakashi: No hay problema, podemos arreglarlo mañana por la mañana, por ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, es bastante tarde…

Gai: eso es muy cierto Hatake, vayamos a casa…


	6. Chapter 6:Reencuentro, ¿Deidarasenpai?

**uff... ha sido una semana tan pesada -.-" pero bueno, consegui terminar el cap, wiii!!!**

**bien... pues... emm... saben que estoy abierta a sugerencias/peticiones, y sin nada mas que decir los dejo de molestar para que lean**

**dejen un review para hacer a er-chan feliz!!  
**

**Capitulo 6: Reencuentro, ¿Deidara-senpai?**

**En algún lugar por las calles de Konoha, en la madrugada…**

Yuura: nee, Er-chan, te divertiste?

Eridian: (con la rosa entre sus manos) pues… fue mejor de lo que esperaba, así que podría decirse que si…

Yuura: me alegro ^^

De la nada, un extraño ruido se escucho detrás de las hermanas Hiyori, llamando su atención y haciéndolas voltear; al hacerlo, vieron a un par de hombres raros que las seguían, con una mirada y una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

Tipo 1: que tal señoritas…

Tipo 2: acaso se han perdido?

Yuura: (susurrándole a su hermana) Eridian… no te muevas

El rostro de la mayor de la hermanas mostraba un semblante de horror pero a la vez frío y seguro, mientras que el de la menor se mostraba cauteloso

Yuura: (con voz fría y áspera) No, no estamos perdidas, pero gracias por su preocupación…

Tipo 1: (acercándose un paso) bueno, entonces que es lo que hacen dos niñas tan lindas por aquí a estas horas?

Yuura: (empujando a su hermana un paso hacia atrás) Solo damos un paseo, ahora si no les importa…

Tipo 2: (acercándose, por la derecha) Vamos, linda no seas tan pesada…

Ambas hermanas estaban preparadas para correr, o en el peor de los casos, defenderse, cuando de detrás de ellas se dejó escuchar una voz que capto la atención de todos los presentes en esa tensa situación.

Deidara: Así que ahí estaban! (viendo a los tipos con mirada fea) Las busqué por todos lados…

Yuura: (razonando por un segundo) etto… lo siento, es que… ya era tarde y tu sabes…

Deidara: si no importa, no vamos?

Yuura: esta bien ^^

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**Unas cuantas calles lejos de la escena anterior…**

Yuura: gracias por salvarnos ^^

Deidara: no es nada, solo paseaba por hay…

Yuura: y… como te llamas Sr. Extraño?

Deidara: Deidara…

En ese momento la chica de pelo negro se detuvo en seco… quedando quieta, en shock…

Eridian: ¬¬ y ahora que te pasa?

Al ver que su hermana mayor no reaccionaba, la castaña comenzo a preocuparse

Eridian: O.o Yuura que tienes?!

Deidara: estas bien?

Yuura: (susurando para si misma) Deidara-senpai… (corriendo hacia el rubio y rodeandolo con los brazos) DEIDARA-SENPAI!!!! ^///^

Deidara: (con cara de WTF?) emm…

Eridian: -.-"

Yuura: (aflojando un poco el abrazo, dejándolo respirar)Deidara-senpai, no me recuerdas?

Deidara: debería?

Yuura: (con una mueca de dolor cruzando su rostro) La academia de Arte de Iwagakure, soy Yuura…

Deidara: …Yuura…O.o Yuura? (regresandole el abrazo) YUURA!!!

Eridian: ¬¬ ejemm… EJEMMM… Yuura si no te importa me adelantare a casa, por que quiero dormir…

Yuura: estaras bien Er-chan?

Eridian: (alejandose sin siquiera voltear) claro, claro…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**En la entrada de su casa…**

Eridian: O.O que haces tu aquí!!!

Gaara: no llegabas… ¬////¬

Eridian: ¬////¬ no tienes que dormir?

Gaara: no…

Eridian: …

Gaara: quieres caminar?

Eridian: esta bien…

Como a la castaña le molestaba un poco el frío silencio, decidió platicarle al pelirrojo sobre el incidente de hacia unos minutos…

Eridian: … y eso explica por que llegué sola…

Gaara: entonces… no… no te lastimaron...

Eridian: ¬///¬ no…

Gaara: ¬////¬hmm… me alegro…

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta llegar al parque en donde se sentaron en los columpios a charlar, aquella escena no era muy diferente a aquel momento en que compartieron un inocente beso…

Eridian: (después de un silencio)…nee, p-porque… emm… por que t-te preocupas por…por mi?

Gaara: …

Eridian: (suspiro) lo siento, fue una pregunta estúpida, a veces me pasa cuando tengo sueño… yo… mejor voy a dormir…

La castaña estaba a punto de pararse cuando la voz del pelirrojo la retuvo en su asiento.

Gaara: … por que… me importas…

Eridian: …

Gaara: se que suena ilógico, pero por alguna razón… creo que solo tu puedes entenderme…

Eridian: … sabes… tu… tambien me importas…creo que aparte de mi hermana solo tu te preocupas por mi…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**Unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar a la residencia Hiyori…**

La pelinegra de ojos verdes aun no liberaba al rubio de su abrazo, por lo tanto él caminaba con la mayor de las Hiyori en su espalda…

Deidara: -_-" Yuura… podrias caminar por ti misma?

Yuura: nup ^^

Deidara: …

Yuura: No pienso soltar a Deidara-senpai

Deridara: … Yuura… tambien me alegra verte… pero tienes que soltarme… ahora…

Yuura: nee, Deidara-senpai, (bostezo) que has hecho todo este tiempo? Que pasó con la academia, te graduaste?

Deidara: no, lo abandone para unirme a… quiero decir, estoy trabajando por mi cuenta, con mis promios proyectos, por que el arte es un Bang!

Yuura: (bostezo) vaya… Deidara-senpai… tu… cabello… huele bien…

Deidara: ¬///¬ de que hablas?

Yuura: ZzzzZzZZzZ….

Deidara: (suspiro) se quedó dormida…

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa de la chica que quedó profundamente dormida, ahora en brazos del artista rubio, este se econtró los chicos que hacia unos momentos estaban hablando en el parque…

Eridian: tan pronto quedó dormida?

Deidara: si… la intente despertar, pero…

Eridian: es inútil, cuando Yuura duerme, lo hace como una piedra, podría estarse quemando la casa y ella no se daría cuanta…

Deidara: entiendo… (avansando un paso creo que debería llevarla a su cama…

Yuura: ZZZzZZzzzZ…

Eridian: (con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro) mejor dejemosla dormir aquí en la calle ^^

Gaara y Deidara: …

Eridian: (tomando unas llaves del bolso de su hermana y habriendo la puerta)¬¬ era una broma…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

El chico pelirrojo tuvo que despedirse de la castaña, unos minutos después de que habían entrado a la casa, ya que si su hermana se enteraba de que no estaba en casa, se pondría histérica y eso no sería bueno…

Como el chico rubio habia subido a la habitación de la mayor de las Hiyori para recostarla en su cama, la chica castaña quedo en la planta baja preparandose algo de cenar…

Deidara: (colocando cuidadosamente a la pelinegra en la cama) vaya que tienes el sueño pesad… me pregunto que sueñas…

Yuura: zzzZz (cambiando de posición, y entre sueños) … Deidara-senpai…

Deidara: O.o esta soñando con migo?

Yuura: (esbozando una ligera sonrisa) Deidara-senpai…

Deidara: debería quedarme?

Lo que el artista ignoraba era que la castaña había observado toda la escena mientras comía un sándwich recargándose en el marco de la puerta…

Eridian: aléjate de mi hermana, pervertido…(mordiendo su sándwich)

Deidara: O.o que no, yo… no me referia a eso…

Eridian: claro, claro, asegúrate de irte cuando termines con tus pervertidas imágenes mentales, me voy a la cama…

Así fue como la castaña se retiró comiendo su cena hacia su habitación, dejando escuchar la puerta al cerrarse

Deidara: (pensando) mejor me voy…

El rubio estaba a punto de partir, cuando la pelinegra, entre sueños, tomo su mano reteniéndolo y pronunciando de nuevo su nombre inconcientemente. El artista, intrigado y hasta un puno conmovido por la acción de la chica inconciente, decidio recostarse a un lado de ella, para después rodearla con sus brazos mientras dormia…

Eridian: (fuera de la habitación de su hermana, susurrando mientras sonreía de una forma apenas perceptible) pervertido…


	7. Chapter 7:Un sábado extraño

**uff... se me estan acabando las ideas, cada vez hago los capitulos mas cortos :S, bueno... emm... aun abierta a sugerencias/peticiones; emm... sin mas los dejo ^^ **

**ah! una cosa mas, dejen reviews y si pueden lean mi otra historia xP necesito saber si merece ser continuada xD no se crean, si no quieren leerla esta bien ^^**

**Ja ne!  
**

**Capitulo 7: Un sábado extraño**

**En la cocina de las hermanas Hiyori**

**-9:30 am-**

Eridian: (llevándose la cuchara con cereal a la boca) entonces… que hicieron anoche pervertidos…

Yuura y Deidara: … -.-"

Eridian: su silencio solo los incrimina mas (otro bocado de cereal)

Yuura: Er… tu fuiste quien lo dejo quedarse…

Eridian: pero yo confíe en la moral del pervertido…

Deidara: (levantándose de repente y con una vena resaltando de su frente) ya te dije que no me digas pervertido!!!

Yuura: O.o

Erdidian: clfaro, clfaro (tragando lo que tenia en la boca) lo que tu digas, artista corrompido, (señalando a su hermana con la cuchara) además, tu no dijiste nada esta mañana cuando despertase, que clase de sueño morboso tuviste?

Yuura: (tornandose en diferentes tonos de rojo) …

Deidara: O.o

Eridian: O.O (escupiendo la ultima cucharada de cereal) MENTE SUCIA!!! Que rayos soñaste!!!???

Yuura: veran…

Eridian: NO, sabes una cosa? No quiero crearme una desagradable imagen mental, así que cállate! es mas me voy…

Yuura: a donde vas?

Eridian: al _mall_, con Hinata y las demás, lejos de tus sueños pervertidos…

Mientras la castaña se dirigía a la entrada repitiendo para si misma la frase "piensa en cosas lindas" dejó atrás la conversación solo escuchando una ligera discusión que termino con el sonido de un plato rompiéndose, lo mas seguro era que la pelinegra lo hubiera lanzado, con eso de sus cambios de animo…, y concentrándose en lo que tenia que hacer salió rumbo a la mansión Hyuga.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**Por las calles de Konoha, frente a una tienda de electrodomésticos…**

La castaña se encontraba caminando, cuando la voz de un reportero que daba información sobre un delito llamó su atención.

_Las autoridades han dado a conocer que gracias al modus operandi de estos delincuentes han llegado a la conclusión de que es acto de la conocida banda de criminales Akatsuki, quienes han allanado en el banco sometiendo al guardia, y abriendo la bóveda con una serie de explosivos…_

Eridian: (pensando) este mundo va de mal en peor…

_Y como podemos observar en la imagen, al lado del cuerpo del guardia de seguridad nuevamente han escrito con sangre la leyenda "el arte es un Bang!"…_

Eridian: el arte es un Bang?... -.-" que clase de slogan es ese? En fin… prefiero seguir en mi realidad…

Después de haber dejado al mundo de lado, la castaña continuó su camino dando vueltas en su propia mente, sin darse cuenta de que en ese momento, pasaba junto a un grupo de muchachos que ella conocía…

Kiba: oigan… no es ella Eridian?

Shika: si creo que si…

Naruto: oi!! Er-chan!!

Eridian: (tarareando "accidently in love" de maroon 5) eh?

Kiba: hola Er, como estas?

Eridian: emm… bien y ustedes?

Naruto: bien, aquí perdiendo el tiempo, y… a donde vas?

Eridian: lejos de mi hermana… digo… con las demas, quieren que las ayude a comprar algo…

Shika: vaya, que fastidio…

Kiba: nee, (pasando el brazo sobre los hombros del Nara) quieres que te acompañemos?

Eridian: yo preferiría que no…

Naruto: (empujando a la castaña en direccion hacia su destino) esta bien, entonces vamos…

Eridian: pero dije que…

Kiba: claro, claro… no queremos llegar tarde, vamos…^^

Eridian: …

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

En la entrada principal del centro comercial esperaban las amigas de la castaña, quienes quedaron con cara de WTF? al ver a la nueva escoltada por los muchachos, quienes bromeaban, jugaban y peleaban.

TenTen: emm… que hacen ellos aquí?

Eridian: (suspiro) no tengo la menor idea, así que no pregunten…

Sakura: supongo que no importa… aún asi podemos pasarla bien ^^

Naruto: oi, Hinata-chan!^//^

Hinata: (siendo sofocada por un tierno abrazo) O////o N-Naruto-kun

Kiba: bien… y que haremos?

Ino: pues pretendíamos ir al cine y después comprar algunas cosas…

Neji: y que película piensan ver?

Sakura: pues yo iba a sugerir esa comedia romantica de las que todos hablan…

Naruto: tengo una idea! Podríamos ver la película de Icha Icha Paradise!! Apuesto a que encontraremos a Kakashi-sensei, podríamos tomarle una foto y publicarla en el periódico escolar!

Todos: ¬¬…

Sasuke: Baka… esa película es para mayores de edad… en serio quieres ver porno?

Eridian: pervertido… ¬¬

Naruto: ^^¡

Shika: que fastidio… podrían decidirse ya?

Eridian: que tal esa película de zombies? =D

Hinata: z-z-zombies?! O.o

Kiba: sii que genial!

Naruto: woow, me agradan tus gustos Er-chan!

Sasuke: no parece mala idea

Shika: supongo que no será tan aburrido…

Sakura: en serio… prefiero la otra película…

Sasuke: (susurrandole a la pelirosada) si te da miedo puedes abrazarme…

Sakura: … que esperan ya quiero ver a esos zombies!!

Eridian: -.-'

Ino: entonces, creo que ya esta decidido…

TenTen: gastaremos nuestro dinero en dos horas de gore!! ^^

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**En dirección hacia el cine…**

Los muchachos se encontraban caminando rumbo a las taquillas cuando un grito de dolor llamó la atención de la mayoría de quienes caminaban dentro del centro comercial.

Temari: tch… parece que te gusta que te golpeen…

Kankuro: (con una mano sobre la cabeza) pero no fue mi culpa…

Gaara: …

Temari: (con una vena resaltando en su frente) tu dejaste el disco sobre el DVD!!! Además de que lo dejaste en el sol!!!!!

Kankuro:

Temari: si no fuera por que estamos en público…

En ese momento, al sentir como miles de miradas se clavaban sobre los tres hermanos, la chica rubia miro a su alrededor un tanto avergonzada…

Temari: nee, Gaara, no es la hermana de Yuura?

Gaara: (siguiendo la mirada de su hermana, y tomando un ligero matiz rojo al ver a que se refería) … si…

Kankuro: (tomando a su hermano por los hombros) y por que ni vas a saludarla?

Gaara: ¬¬ … no me toques…

Kankuri: O.o lo siento…

Temari: vamos hermanito (empujandolo) no te pongas en ese plan…

La acción de la rubia causó que el pelirrojo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera frente a los demás…

Kankuro: mejor corre…

Temari: estoy corriendo….

Eridian: (tendiendo su mano) ¬/////¬ estas bien?

Gaara: ¬/////¬ em… si…

Eridian: que haces aquí?

Gaara: Temari…

A espaldas de la pequeña escena, se dejaban oír susurros y unas cuantas risitas…

Gaara y Eridian: (mirada psicópata) ¬¬

Todos: O.o

Shika: emm… creo que mejor nos adelantamos a comprar los boletos…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pequeña multitud se había dispersado dejando a los nuevos, solos.

Eridian: (suspiro) odio cuando hacen eso…

Gaara: ¬/////¬

Eridian: bueno… emm… y que haces aquí?

Gaara: Kankuro descompuso el celular de Temari y ella quiere uno nuevo…

Eridian: aaah entiendo…

Gaara: Ustedes que hacen aquí?

Eridian: (comenzando a caminar en dirección al cine) vamos a ver una película...

Gaara: (señalando al frente) em…

Eridian: eh?

Puesto que la castaña no prestaba atención por donde caminaba, terminó chocando con un pilar que se encontraba justo frente a la taquilla, causándole un ligero sangrado en la nariz.

Gaara: O.o estas bien?

Eridian: itaee… (con las manos en su nariz)

Gaara: (retirando sus manos) déjame ver…

Eridian: (notando la relativamente corta distancia entre ellos) O///////O esta bien, déjalo así…voy a… voy al baño…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**En el baño de damas…**

Eridian: (para si misma) Er… eso fue patético…

Ino: pues si que lo fue…

Eridian: O.o aaaaa!!

Ino: O.O?

Eridian: lo siento, estoy algo nerviosa… y no deja de sangrar!

Ino: déjame ver… nerviosa por que?

Eridian: no tengo idea

Ino: (aplicando un poco de presión en la nariz de la castaña) listo, creo que ya esta bien…

Eridian: (suspiro) al menos no entrará a la película, verdad?

Ino: (saliendo del baño) em… yo no estaría tan segura…

Eridian: que?

Nuevamente en el grupo, la castaña notó como los demás muchachos presionaban al pelirrojo para que aceptara un boleto, que al final, termino accediendo a ello…

Una vez dentro de la sala del cine, las parejas que se habían formado comenzaron a separarse y distribuirse en diferentes puntos de la sala, dejando nuevamente a la castaña y al pelirrojo solos, destinados a sentarse uno al lado del otro a varios metros de distancia de sus amigos….


	8. Chapter 8: 124 minutos de Gore

**vaya que ha sido una semana pesada... bueno les dejo el siguiente fic, esta un poco raro, mi retorcida mente, ya saben... xD, aun abierta a sugerencias/peticiones, y hasta incriminaciones y/o insultos xDD en fin**

**bueno los dejo, dejen un review!!**

**ja ne!  
**

**Capitulo 8: 124 minutos de Gore**

**En algún punto de la sala, antes de que comience la película….**

Eridian: amo estas películas =D

Gaara: te gusta el Gore?

Eridian: bromeas!?, litros de sangre saliendo por todos lados, personas cortadas a la mitad aun moviéndose, cerebros a la vista, (suspiro) ^_^

Gaara: … entonces, donde quieres sentarte?

Eridian: en algún lugar donde se vea todo! ^_^

Gaara: (dirigiéndose a la última fila) segura que no gritarás?

Eridian: (tomando asiento) seguro que tienes un estomago fuerte?

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**En otro punto de la sala…**

Sakura: hoy no voy a dormir…

Sasuke: aún puedes abrazarme si te asustas…

Sakura: si, lo se, eso es lo que me mantiene aquí ^^

Sasuke: sabes, no tienes por que _ver_ la película…

Sakura: (con una cara de confusión) a que te refieres…

Sasuke: …

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**Emm… en otro punto de la sala…**

TenTen: puedes creerlo? Es la primera vez que veo una película de zombies!

Neji: lo dices en serio?

TenTen: ^.^ si

Neji: yo he visto algunas, pero… todas han sido… patéticas…

TenTen: bueno… esperemos que esta no lo sea…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**En la entrada de la sala…**

Kankuro: TT_TT pero yo no quiero entrar…

Temari: Vamos, enfréntalo como un hombre, los zombies no te harán daño…

Kankuro: pero…

Temari: pero nada, pude haber escogido alguna otra cosa horrible que hacerte por tocar mis cosas…

Kankuro: TT_TT

Los hermanos de la arena caminaron por las hileras de asientos en busca de uno, puesto que la sala se encontraba casi llena, solo encontraron dos lugares junto al descendiente de los Nara y a la de los Yamanaka.

Shika: ¬¬ es esa chica problemática…

Ino: eh? De que hablas?

Shika: olvidalo…

Temari: (acercándose) ey, tu eres el tipo del baile!

Kankuro: ¬¬ se llama Shikamaru, Temari…

Temari: lo conoces?

Shika: vaya que fastidio… si, vamos en la misma clase…

Temari: (sentandose al lado del Nara) ah.

Pocos minutos después de que los hermanos Sabaku No tomaran asiento, las luces de la sala se fueron atenuando poco a poco hasta dejar ver solo oscuridad, segundos después la pantalla comenzó a dejar ver cortos y anuncios de otras películas y demás, unos cuantos minutos mas tarde las primeras escenas comenzaron a reproducirse en la gigantesca pantalla; parecía que todo iba bien, una sana película sin sangre hasta que el Gore comenzó…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y ya casi todos eran zombies…

Eridian: WOOOW viste eso? O.O

Gaara: si… no tiene cabeza…

Eridian: xD

Gaara: mira, aun se mueve…

Eridian: lo se!! No es genial!!?

Gaara: no esta mal…

Eridian: awww, ya no hay mas sangre? T-T

Gaara: …

Eridian: wii, mas sangre!^^

Gaara: ... eres rara...

Eridian: lo se ^^

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Neji: ¬¬

TenTen: (abrazando al chico de los ojos lilas) o ZOMBIES!!!

Neji: de eso se trata toda la película, además… no asusta tanto… en primera, por que todos se volvieron zombies?

Tenten: aaaaaaa!! Se la va a comer!!! TToTT no puedo ver (escondiendo la cara sobre el hombro de chico castaño) dime cuando ya haya pasado

Neji: esta bien… ya pasó

TenTen: uff graci… KYAAAAA!!! Le quitó la cabeza!!! ( con flamas a sus espaldas) dijiste que había pasado!!!!

Neji: "n_n pensé que lo había hecho…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Temari: (abrazando al Nara quien también la abrazaba) esto se esta poniendo feo…

Shika: como puede seguir arrastrándose el dorso!? _

Kankuro: (quien estaba casí tan clavado como la chica de lentes) woow! Le disparó justo en medio de las cejas!!

Ino: no lo soporto me voy de aquí…

Kankuro: no esta tan mal… O.O bueno… eso si estuvo feo…

Temari: ya son muchos Zombies…

Shika: eso es bastante problemático…

Kankuro: aaaa! Le arrancaron la mano O.o

Temari: buaj!, ahora se comen el cerebro!

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Hinata: kyaaa!!! Se comen el cerebro de ese tipo!! O

Naruto: (abrazando a la Hyuga) Ó.Ò e-esta bien… n-no da tanto asco…

Kiba: idiota, te das cuenta de que estas temblando más que Hinata?

Naruto: … aaaaah!! La atraparon los zombies!! O

Kiba: (hundiéndose en su asiento) nooo!!! La van a matar!!!

Hinata: KYAAAAA!!!

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Sakura: O.o ahora también es una zombie!!

Sasuke: … se dirige a los otros zombies…

Sakura: kyaaaa, salvame sasuke!

Sasuke: (acercando mas a la pelirosada a su costado) es solo una pelicula…

Sakura: no puedo ver!oo

Sasuke: (besando su cabello) esta bien, ya se va a acabar…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Las dos horas habían pasado rapidamente entre sangre viceras y muchos gritos de dolor, asi que la película había transcurrido mas rápidamente de lo que los muchachos habían pensado, y después del extraño e intrigante final, la sala se volvió a iluminar, dejando ver a gran parte de la audiencia incrustada en sus asientos para después levantarse vacilantes.

Una vez fuera, frente a la dulcería el grupo de amigos se reunieron, algunos mostrando una cara que reflejaba el horror encarnado, un par con una expresión seria, incorruptble, y a una castaña un poco desquiciada que había salido de la película mas emocionada y feliz de que cuando entró.

Eridian: wooow!!! Sacaran una secuela! Lo puedo sentir!!! No fue genial!? Verdad que lo fue?!

Hinata: y-y-yo hubier-a pr-oreferid-do la otr-a p-elícu-la

Tartamudeo la Hyuga mas pálida que de costumbre.

Eridian: ¬¬

TenTen: como te pueden gustar estas peliculas!?

Gaara: no estuvo tan mal…

Eridian: verdad que no? Vaya… que estomagos tan débiles…

Neji: pero… por que se volvieron zombies?

Eridian: bueno, pues por que… mmm

Gaara y Neji: …

Eridian: (haciendo una mueca) no tengo la mas minima idea… y que hacemos ahora? Hay que entrar otra vez!!!

La mayoria: NOO!!

Eridian: solo estaba jugando…

Temari: (mirando su reloj) Kankuro, Gaara, creo que debemos irnos… ya es algo tarde

Shika: que hora es?

Temari: cerca de las 11 p.m.

TenTen: woow, que rápido pasa el tiempo…

Kiba: (mirando a su alrededor) supongo que deberíamos irnos ya…

Al notar la accion del chico castaño, los demas del grupo la repitieron notando así que el centro comercial estaba prácticamente vacía, justo como en la pelicula, lo cual les casup a la mayoría que un escalofrío los traspasara… y así, caminaron, por los pasillos hacia la puerta de la entrada aún un poco nerviosos.

Eridian: (haciendo una buena actuación) ZOMBIES!!!!

La accion de la castaña causo un gran grito por parte de sus amigos, en especial de cierto rubio, para que después, una docena de miradas incriminantes y de "estas muerta" se posaran sobre ella…

Eridian: woow, que miedosos…

Así, después de lo que habían pasado, el grupo se fue dispersando y cada quien tomo su camino a casa.


	9. Chapter 9: Lunes

**Wiii al fin lo termino xD, bueno no tengo mucho que decir, emmm supongo que lo mismo de siempre, aun abierta a sugerencias/peticioines o cualquier cosa. Y psss bueno, dejen un review, por ahí los espero xD**

**Capitulo 9: Lunes…**

Después del extraño fin de semana, la semana al fin comenzó; trayendo consigo una sorpresa para la chica nueva, uniformes…

Eridian: pero por que nadie me aviso!!!

Les reclamó a las chicas pelirosada y la de los ojos lilas.

Sakura: creímos que lo sabías…

_Inner Sakura: ha! Es nuestra venganza por lo de los zombies!!!_

Hinata: g-gomen Er-chan

Eridian: (suspiro) esta bien, de todos modos… no tengo el uniforme…

Resultaba que en el instituto solo se les permitía a los alumnos no llevar uniforme la primera semana de clases, pero para la mala suerte de la nueva, ella no lo sabia, y fue hasta que entró en el salón de clases que se enteró. Las niñas vestían una falda gris que acompañaba una blusa blanca con el escudo del colegio bordado en la manga izquierda y un tipo de pañuelo bajo el cuello que se sujetaba al frente con un nudo tipo corbata; los cuales hacían juego con las calcetas grises y los mocasines cafés; en cuanto a los chicos, vestían una camisa blanca, y , al igual que las chicas, tenia el escudo de la escuela bordado, dolo que la manga derecha, también usaban un pantalón y zapatos negros acompañados de una corbata del mismo color, la cual, todos los chicos llevaban mal acomodada.

Al momento en el que la Hiyori había entrado en el aula vistiendo sus cómodos jeans y playera de su banda favorita (n/a: ejemm…my chemical romance ejem…) el salon completo quedó en silecio, y después de algunos minutos se había convertido en un mar de murmullos, era obvio, la maldición de los lunes que recaía sobre la chica de lentes…

Anko: AH-HA! (señalando a la única ajena a los atuendos) Hiyori ven con migo!

Eridian: (murmurando, caminando hacía la puerta) malditos lunes…¬¬

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**En las oficinas principales…**

Eridian: pero, Anko-sensei, ni siquiera tengo el dinero para pagarlo…

Anko: no te preocupes por eso, tu hermana ya lo hizo, ayer… me extraña que no te haya avisado…

Eridian: (murmurando) ¬¬ Yuura…

Anko: en fin, tienes que cambiarte, después puedes ir a los casilleros a guardar tu ropa ^^

Eridian: (saliendo de las oficinas con el uniforme en las manos) ¬¬ claro, como tu no tienes que usar una molesta falda corta…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

No tardó mucho que la chica de lentes cambiara su cómodo atuendo por el uniforme del instituto, a excepción de sus siempre fieles Converse, puesto que no tenía los mocasines…

Caminó nuevamente hacía el salón de clases una ves que guardó sus cosas en su casillero.

Una vez que se encontró frente a su salón debatió consigo misma sobre si debía entrar o no; aun se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos, cuando una voz poco familiar le llamo la atención.

Tsunade: que acaso no piensas entrar a clases?

Eridian: (dando la vuelta) eh? Oh! Tsunade-sama, yo… emm… estaba a punto de entrar, es que…

La directora soltó una risa al notar el nerviosismo de la alumna nueva, quien no había notado la otra presencia que se encontraba tras la rubia.

Tsunade: tranquilízate, no estas en problemas ^^, solo pasaba por aquí por que tengo unos asuntos que atender con Iruka, por que no entras, tendran lo que queda de clase libre

Tal como se lo indicó la directora, abrió la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar, seguida por la mirada burlona de algunos de sus amigos, ya que era bastante extraño verla con ese uniforme; para que después la directora Tsunade diera un paso dentro del salon saludando a los alumnos y llamando a Iruka.

Una vez que ambos adultos salieron del aula, el desorden comenzó, tal como era de esperarse…

Eridian: (para si misma) buaj… odio los lunes!

Hinata: por que?

Eridian: por que los lunes siempre pasan cosas malas, es algo así como una maldición…

Gaara: en verdad crees en las maldiciones?

Eridian: en esta si…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

El día pasó como cualquier otro Lunes, caídas, golpes, regaños, pelotazos en clase de deportes, el ataque del sándwich asesino de Sakura, el atentado contra su mochila por parte de la mesa y cosas por el estilo, hasta que al fin el día escolar terminó.

Sakura: siento lo del sándwich, Er… ^^¡

Eridian: no te preocupes, solo es mi cara…

Kiba: no entiendo como es que salieron las cosas del pan.

Eridian: te refieres al jamón y jitomate asesinos? No tengo la mas minima idea…

TenTen: se que te puede animar! (pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de la otra castaña) que tal si vamos por un helado?

Eridian: suena bien…

Hinata: claro!

Kiba: si vamos por un helado, esperen le avisare a los demás…

Eridian: …

Después de que Kiba le avisara a los demás del plan de ir a comer un helado, los chicos se encaminaron hacia la calle principal de Konoha, donde se encontraba la nevería.

Por suerte, el establecimiento se encontraba prácticamente vacío, así que les atendieron rápidamente, y ya que aun era temprano, decidieron quedarse un rato para hablar…

TenTen: neee, Er-chan, que sabor es tu helado?

Eridian: cookies n cram ^^

Gaara: ¬¬?

Eridian: que? Jamas lo has probado?

Gaara: la verdad, no

Admitio el pelirojo un poco avergonzado, como por instinto, la castaña le tendio su cono a la altura de la boca, mientras veía hacia otro lado para que no la vieran sonrojarse; el pelirrojo no pudo evitar que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza mientras contemplaba el helado de la chica que se encontraba a su lado. Todos contemplaban la escena con miradas expectantes, mas bien, sorprendidas, el corazón de la castaña comenzó a latir rápido al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y antes de que pudiera retirar su brazo sintió como la cálida mano del pelirrojo se posaba sobre la suya, acercando el cono hacia su boca, para probar el dichoso helado.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera siquiera moverse una gran explosión se dejo escuchar a solo unos cuantos locales de distancia de donde se encontraban, parecía que provenía de una mansión que estaba rodeada por gruesas y elegantes paredes de concreto. El grupo de chicos corrió para ver mejor puesto que la explosión les llamo su atención

Naruto: que demonios esta pasando?!

Shika: esto es bastante problemático, deberíamos irnos

Ino: (tomando su teléfono celular) no deberíamos llamar a la policia?!

Antes de que la rubia pudiera siquiera comenzar a marcar el número una segunda explosión hizo retumbar es suelo y las paredes de los locales que se encontraban cerca.

Sasori: sabes que odio esperar, tienes que hacer esto tan tardado?

Se dejó escuchar una voz proveniente del humo que fue seguida por otra explosión que abrió un hoyo en las gruesas paredes de concreto.

Deidara: que puedo hacer? El arte es un Bang! Sasori no Danna…

Tras escuchar la segunda voz proveniente del humo, la chica de lentes se quedo pasmada, era una vos bastante familiar, solo que el momento le impedía recordar a quien le pertenecía.

Instantes después de la tercera explosión, dos siluetas que vestían largas capas negras con nubes rojas salieron corriendo de la escena con bolsas en las manos desapareciendo a lo lejos entre los edificios.

Luego de presenciar toda la escena los recuerdos de la castaña comenzaron a fluir libremente en su cabeza, el slogan tan raro y la voz conocida…

Eridian: (murmurando) Akatsuki… no puede ser!!

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

La chica de lentes corrió lo mas rápido que pudo tras dejar a sus amigos cuando vio que la policía llegaba al lugar, parecía que el camino a su casa se había alargado unos kilómetros.

Eridian: (jadeando) YUURA!!!

Yuura: que pasa Er-chan?

Eridian: tu amigo, novio, amante o lo que sea…

Yuura: Er, cálmate, de que me hablas?

Eridian: Deidara… forma parte de esa banda Akatsuki!!!! Lo vi hoy cuando acababa de robar una mansión!!!

Yuura: (mirando el piso, susurrando) lo se…

Eridian: y lo dices tan tranquila!!??

Yuura: la verdad no me importa, senpai es… es lindo conmigo, yo bueno, yo lo amo…

Eridian: O.o… estas mal de la cabeza!!!?? Yuura, ELLOS MATARON A NUESTROS PADRES!!!

Yuura: no, no sabes si Deidara, lo hizo, nadie lo sabe por lo tanto no importa, a mi no me importa y a ti jamás te había importado!!

Eridian: me importa ahora que un homicida obsesionado con las explosiones se involucra con mi hermana mayor!!

Yuura: Eridian… (llenándosele los ojos de lagrimas) que acabas de decir?

Eridian: O.o etto… nada sabes que solo olvídalo…

Yuura: (asfixiando a la castaña con un abrazo de oso) le importo a mi imoto-san

Eridian: sueltame!! No puedo respirar!!!

Yuura: no quero ^^

Eridian: (casi sin aire) si olvidas lo que dije y me sueltas yo olvidare lo que vi hoy en la tarde y no se lo diré a nadie

Yuura: (deshaciendo el abrazo) hecho^^

Eridian: X_x

**Dedicado a lamoco13, por regresarme mi inspiración xDD soy tu fan numero **

**1!!! xD**


	10. Chapter 10: Pijamada

**Omg!!! soy tan feliz!! Subí una portada para mi fic!!! Se encuentra en mi homepage por si quieren verla ;D solo pasen a mi perfil, en fin… salté subitamente varios meses, por que para los dias festivos importantes pretendo escribir historias a parte, pero todo a su tiempo xD bueno, pues para este cap ya estan en enero xDD (ejem…17…ejem)**

**Capitulo 10.- Pijamada**

**--Parte I--**

**En la residencia de las hermanas Hiyori…**

**7:10 am**

Era el día que la chica de lentes tanto había temido, el viernes de su cumpleaños; lo había logrado disimular bastante bien, nadie de sus amigos lo sabia y eso la hacia bastante feliz, ni si quiera el pelirrojo al que ella tanto estimaba lo sabia, era grato tener eso a su favor…

Se arreglo para ir al colegio como siempre lo hacia, sin poner ninguna atención extra a su arreglo personal, busco entre la ropa de su armario su un tanto descuidado uniforme, recogió su cabello en una descuidada cola de caballo y salió de casa prácticamente corriendo, para evitar a su hermana mayor, pero los esfuerzos fueron en vanos.

Yuura: (extendiendo sus brazos para sofocarla con ellos)ER-CHAN!!! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!

Eridian: Y-Yuura… n-no pue-edo r-r-respirar…

Yuura: (soltándola) vamos hermanita, no seas tan aguafiestas, mira ya hasta tengo tu regalo

Eridian: (mirada expectante) hmmm… un regalo eh?... puedo ver que es?

Aunque la castaña era bastante retraída, en verdad le gustaban los regalos, y eso lo sabía la mayor de las Hiyori.

Yuura: nop, no hasta…

Eridian: …

Yuura: hasta… que regreses de la escuela ^^¡… vamos vas a llegar tarde, ya vete!!!

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**8:00 a m**

**En el salón de clases…**

La chica del cumpleaños entró despreocupadamente a clases, ya que jamás había revelado su fecha de nacimiento y había pedido a los profesores que no dijeran nada, así que no esperaba ninguna clase de felicitación.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando al llegar a su asiento vio una pequeña caja envuelta con un papel brillante de color rojo y con un moño gris; lo tomo entre sus manos y miro a su alrededor buscando a quien lo había dejado en su lugar, sin notar alguna mirada extraña o algo que delatara a quien le dio ese regalo, así que lo puso rápidamente dentro de su mochila, antes de que alguien lo notara y tuviera que inventar alguna escusa…

Hinata: Er-chan?

Eridian: (aun metida en sus pensamientos) eh? Nani?

Hinata: harás algo esta noche?

Eridian: (mirada cautelosa) ¬¬ no… por que?...

Hinata: genial! Entonces puedes venir a una pijamada en mi casa?

Eridian: (pensando) O.o lo sabe? O.O Como lo sabe? No puede saberlo!!! jamás dije palabra alguna!!

Hinata: Er-chan? (preguntando por su cara de horror) daiyobu? Te sientes mal?

Eridian: eeeeeh… no… quiero decir si… (moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para aclarar su mente) lo siento estoy un poco distraída… -_-"

Hinata: entonces… irás?

Eridian: eeeh… claro, por que no…

Hinata: ^^

En ese momento entro en el salón la profesora de historia, Kurenai-sensei, haciendo que todos los alumnos se sentaran en sus respectivos lugares.

Kurenai: muy bien chicos, quien me puede decir que es lo que vimos la clase pasada…

La cumpleañera estaba garabateando en su libreta, escuchando lo que la profesora decía, cuando un bolita de papel golpeo el dorso de su mano izquierda, que descansaba entre su cabello, sosteniendo su cabeza.

La castaña lo desdoblo y leyó lo que decía…

--Se tu pequeño secreto… felicidades…--

La chica de lentes solo puso cara de WTF?! y volteo a su izquierda en busca de el dueño del dichoso papelito, vio al chico pelirrojo, que estaba escribiendo un pequeño resumen sobre el tema de la clase, mostrando un semblante mas frío que de costumbre; y a su lado se encontraba ese chico Chouji, tomando una fritura de una bolsa de escondía tras su libro, no había podido ser el, ya que Eridian apenas le dirigía la palabra, solo en las mañanas cuando este la saludaba amablemente y ocasionalmente al final de las clase, no había modo de que supiera que día era ese. Así que el único sospechoso era aquel pelirrojo, Gaara.

Gaara: ¬¬… que?

Eridian: como lo sabes?

Gaara: saber que?

Eridian: ¬¬…

Kurenai: Hiyori-san, sabes la respuesta?

Eridian: (volteando bruscamente) eeeh… 14, quiero decir, la batalla de Waterloo.

Kurenai: ehh… correncto, Hiyori-san, por favor presta mas atención al frente… como les estaba diciendo…

Eridian: (pensando) uff… menos mal que escuché la palabra Napoleón…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**En el Receso, bajo la sombra del árbol de siempre…**

Sakura: entonces que opinas Er?

Eridian: (mirando hacia la nada, después volteando al escuchar su nombre) eh?

Ino: cielos, vaya que estas distraída, que te pasa?

Eridian: lo que pasa es que… (pensando, algo asi como inner Sakura…) se los digo?! Tal vez ellas desenmascaren a Gaara, pero… y si no lo saben? Aaaah!!! No soporto la idea de alguna fiesta o algo asi!! Aunque eso significa regalos y me gustan los regalos… pero no!! … y si me dan un gatito?! Omg! Amo a los gatitos ^oo^… (de nuevo a las demas) no se… tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, nada de que preocuparse… que me decian?

Hinata: que si para la pijamada quieres pizza o ramen, o solo comida chatarra?

Eridian: la comida chatarra suena bien, pero… que haríamos?

Ino: tu sabes… cosas que se hacen en una pijamada, maquillarnos, contar secretos y cosas asi…

Eridian: (mueca) …

Lo que las chicas no sabían era que cierto muchacho con unas marcas rojas en las mejillas pasaba por ahí, y casualmente escucho la conversación…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Kiba: (corriendo hacia sus amigos) Hey tipos!!

Shika: ¬¬ que te pasa?

Kiba: las niñas van a hacer una pijamada hoy en casa de Hinata!!

Naruto: quee!!!

Gaara: …

Sasuke: (n/a si, hasta Sasuke se va a ver envuelto en esto mwahaha) y eso que?

Kiba: ni siquiera se molestaron en decírnoslo!!

Shika: y para que habrían de hacerlo, las pijamadas son de chicas…

Naruto: no, Kiba tiene razon…

Todos menos Kiba: ¬¬ …

Naruto: quiero decir que obviamente no nos hubiéramos quedado en la pijamada, pero podriamos haber ido en la tarde, como una inocente fiesta…

Shika: bueno… supongo que tienes razon, pero (suspiro) que se le ha de hacer…

Kiba: mmm…(pensando) HAY QUE ASUSTARLAS!!!!

Naruto: si!!!! Que gran idea Kiba!!

Gaara: …

Sasuke: no, es una mala idea…

Shika: de hecho… que aburrido…

Naruto: vamos tenemos que vengarnos!!!

Gaara: que infantiles…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**En la salida…**

Eridian: bien… entonces no vemos en la noche, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar, nos vemos

Todas: adiós! ^^

La cumpleañera caminaba divagando nuevamente en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas al asunto de la cajita roja que se encontraba en su mochila, cuando vio a sus sospechoso número uno.

Eridian: (tecleándolo por la espalda) Dime como lo supiste!!!

Gaara: O.o (en el suelo) itai… saber que!!!??

Eridian: (reteniendolo en el piso) vamos no juegues, tu dejaste el regalo en mi lugar, como lo sabes???!!!

Gaara: esta bien… esta bien! Pero… (sonrojandose ante el hecho de que sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia…) quítate de encima… ¬//////¬

Eridian: (haciendose a un lado rápidamente) ¬/////¬ entonces… como lo sabes…?

Gaara: emm…

**..Flashback..**

Temari: Gaara! Adivina que!?

Gaara: que?

Temari: mañana es el cumpleaños de Eridian!

Gaara: como lo sabes?

Temari: me lo dijo su hermana hoy en el receso… y que le piensas dar?

Gaara: … no lo se ¬///¬

Temari: lo supuse… mira encontré esto de regreso a casa, creo q le puede gustar…

Gaara: esperas que yo se lo de? O////o

Temari: se lo vas a dar, por que si no...

Gaara: ...

Temari: ah! Y una cosa más, si le dices que yo te dije...

Gaara: ¬¬

**..Fin del Flashback..**

Eridian: (aun sonrojada) y bien…

Gaara: (suspiro) fue Temari…

Eridian: y ella como lo supo?

Gaara: no tengo idea… ahora me voy, tengo algo que hacer…

Eridian: si claro… emm ¬////¬… adios

Gaara: ¬/////¬ adios…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**En la entrada de la residencia Hyuga, cerca de las 7:30 pm…**

Eridian: (tocando la puerta) Hinata estas hay?

Hinata: eh?! S-Si, e-espera!

Eridian: emm esta bien...

Hinata: listo... pasa esta abierto!!!

La cumpleañera entró cautelosamente, continuando con sus conjeturas sobre como era posible que la hermana de Gaara sabía de su cumpleaños… solo había podido averiguarlo por medio de su hermana Yuura… pero eso significaba que…

Todas: FELICIDADES ER-CHAN!!!!!

Todo cobraba sentido ahora, Yuura lo había elaborado, todo el maligno plan…

Eridian: O.o que rayos!!

Yuura: felices 14 Er-chan!

Eridan: Yuura… como pudiste!! Sabias que… arg!!

Yuura: (abrazando a su pequeña hermana) vamos er-chan no has tenido una verdadera fiesta en tu vida…

Eridian: y eso que, no necesito ninguna clase de fiesta!!

Sakura: vamos Eridian-chan, no lo arruines, nos esforzamos bastante!

Ino: si, no imaginas como estaba Sakura por no poder felicitarte en todo el día

Eridian: esta bien, esta bien, pero para mi esto significa solo una pijamada…

Temari: (frotando su cabello de un lado a otro) hay _hermanita_, cambia esa cara diviértete!

Eridian: pero como…

Ten Ten: ven Er-chan, comencemos con tu fiesta!!

En la sala de la pelinegra sonaba la muscia, habia globos, risas y una enorme pancarta que decia "FELICES 14" con distintos colores y dibujos.

Lo que las chicas ignoraban era q a escasos metros, la mayoría de los chicos las observaban, con un semblante incredulo y a la vez busrlon.

Kiba: aaah con que eso se traian entre manos…

Akamaru: woof!

Naruto: y que? aun pudieron habernos invitado!! Vamos hay que hacerlas gritar *_*

Deidara: eh? Que están haciendo tipos raros?

Naruto: O.O aaaaaaaaah!!

Shika: ¬¬

Gaara y Sasuke: …

Sasuke: que haces tu aquí?

Deidara: iba camino a una exposición de esculturas y escuche ruidos y decidí venir a ver, después los vi a ustedes y ese miedosito gritó como niña… xD

Naruto: …

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**Dentro de la casa…**

Yuura: eh? Escucharon algo?

Temari: si… alguien esta afuera… Hinata, segura que no hay nadie en tu casa?

Hinata: s-si, mis padres salieron junto con mi hermana…

Ten Ten: hmm… sera mejor que vayamos a ver…

Hinata: p-pero…

Ino: shhh… no hagan ruido…

Las chicas salieron movidas por su curiosidad para encontrarse con lo que fuera que era lo que provocaba los ruidos, para su sorpresa se encontraron con los chicos discutiendo con el artista rubio que solo pasaba por ahí en un mal momento.

Sakura: O.o que rayos!?

Ino: Ò-Ó que hacen ustedes aquí!!!!!

Naruto: emm… nosotros… eh…

Neji: podrian recordarme por que es que yo tambien estoy metido en esto?

Ten Ten: eeeeeeeh?? Neji????!!!

Kiba: CORRAN!!!

Temari: A NO… USTEDES NO VAN A NINGUN LADO!!!

Yuura: Deidara-senpai!! Tu tambien?!

Deidara: O.o que?! Yo solo pasaba y...

Yuura: no te creo!! Apuesto a que tu les dijiste que vinieran!!!

Deidara: pero yo…

Eridian: Gaara!! Apuesto que tambien sabias de esto!!

Gaara: O.o …

Temari: (reteniendo a Kiba y a Naruto, que intentaban salir corriendo) GAARA?!! QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?!!! Donde esta Kankuro?!

Gaara: se quedo en casa ^^¡

(Censurado…)

Despues de una _pequeña discusión _con los muchahos (Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Sikamaru, Kiba, con Akamaru; Neji, e incluso Deidara, que solo era una victima de las circunstancias) las chicas decidieron castigarlos haciendoles pasar la noche con ellas…

Ino: bien… como les gusta espiara a las chicas en sus pijamadas, estarán a nuestra merced toda la noche y los haremos jugar un pequeño juego…

**Omg! Me emocione en este cap, xD uno de mis momentos de super inspiración, en fin tardaré un poco en subir el siguiente cap porque estoy en examenes y ufff…**

**Bueno, dejen un review por ahí, se aceptan de todo tipo, por cierto si saben de alguna fangirl de Kiba o tienen alguna OC avisenme por que tengo un malevolo plan xDD ah! Y no olviden ver mi dibujo, recuerden en mi homepage, en el link en mi perfil!^////^**

**lamoco13 soy tu fan numero uno!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Pijamada, parte II

**Rapidamente dejandoles el cap xDD bueno, estoy castigada asi que no díre mucho, no desesperen si tardo en subir el siguiente, bueno, me voy, pero dejen reviews!!!**

**Ja ne!**

**Capitulo 11: La pijamada**

**--Parte II; 7 minutos en donde??!!--**

Ino ya tenía planeado todo, puesto que sabía que los chicos terminarían espiando; reunió a las chicas en una pequeña bolita para comentarles su malévolo plan…

Ino: (risa malvada) están listas para imponerles mi malvado castigo??

Sakura: a caso ya lo tenías todo planeado??

Ino: podría decirse…^^

TenTen: que clase de juego planeas que jueguen?

Eridian: tendrán que luchar entre ellos hasta la muerte??

Todas: …

Ino: eehh… no.

Temari: ya suéltalo, que planeas?

Ino: jugaremos… 7 minutos en el paraíso…

Todas: O.o!

El maligno plan de la rubia causó que las chicas quedaran petrificadas por la sorpresa, meterse a un armario con uno de los chicos al azar parecía mas castigo para ellas…; muy de mala gana deshicieron la formación y una vez que TenTen logró despertar a la chica de ojos lilas que se había desmayado después de que su rostro se tornara de diferentes tonos de rojo, la rubia comenzó a explicarles a los chicos lo que tenían que hacer…

Ino: el pequeño juego que tendrán que jugar… será nada mas y nada menos que…

Los chicos: O.O …

Ino: 7 MINUTOS EN EL PARAISO!!! Mwahaha!!

Naruto: eh? No suena tan mal…

Shika: no sabes lo que es, verdad?

Naruto: … no…

Deidara: resumido para que tu cerebro lo entienda…

Naruto: …¬¬…

Deidara: te encierran en un armario a oscuras con alguien al azar por siete minutos hasta que algo pase, un…

Naruto: -_-… como que algo pase?

Deidara: ¬¬' lo descubrirás tarde o temprano, un…

Ino: esta bien, les diré las reglas… cada uno de ustedes, pequeños pervertidos, tomará un papelito, que esta haciendo mi adorable asistente Yuura…

Yuura: (metiéndose una fritura en la boca) eh? (recibiendo papel y un bolígrafo, aun confundida)

Ino: en fin… lo tomarán de este sobrero que tengo a mi derecha, (señalando una puerta que tenia un letrero que decía "cielo") y se meterán en ese armario con quien sea que les haya tocado por un tiempo indefinido… preguntas?

Neji: … eeh…

Ino: no se aceptan preguntas… comencemos ^^

La rubia hizo que todos tomaran asiento en una rueda en el piso, y la presión se podía sentir en el aire, por parte de ambos géneros, al parecer, era un castigo para todos menos para la rubia que jugaría el papel de "Dios"

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Justamente en el momento en el que la mayor de las Hiyori le entregó los papeles doblados a la rubia, se dejó escuchar el timbre que anunciaba que alguien se encontraba fuera de la residencia de la Hyuga.

Hinata: (tras abrir la puerta) Oh! Kimaro-san (n/a me hacia falta un personaje)

Hyuga Kimaro, era la prima menor, por un año de Hinata, y por dos de Neji, Kimaro, era un poco voluble pero una linda chica que había estado estudiando fuera de Konoha por dos años; su cabello era de un tono ligeramente morado y con las caracteísticas facciones de los Hyuga.

Ino, asomo la cabeza para ver lo que demoraba tanto a Hinata, quien se encontraba charlando amenamente y recibiendo un canasto de muffins. Al notar la presencia de la segunda chica, corrió hacia donde se encontraban y apareció de la nada tras Kimaro, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Otra inocente victima de las circunstancias…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Ino: (semblante maligno) ahora que estamos completos y ya les di cuc colores, comencemos… Eridian…

Eridian: O.o…

Ino: como eres la cumpleañera, escoge tu primero ^^

Eridian: emm… yo… que no se suponía que esto era un castigo para los chicos? Por que no escogen ellos primero? ^^¡

Ino: … esta bien ^^ Kiba, fue tu plan, tu vas…

El aludido trago saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta y tímidamente metió su mano dentro del sombrero, revolviendo los papeles, buscando el correcto. Después de unos segundos, al fin sacó el decisivo… la atmósfera se volvía cada vez mas densa, y el castaño desdobló torpemente el papel mientras una gota de sudor recorría su mejilla…

Kiba: (levantando la vista) rojo…

En la escena solo se mostró un cambió procedente de la menor del grupo, Kimaro.

Ino tomó a ambos chicos de las muñecas y los arrastró hacia el armario con todas las fuerzas que pudo ya que ambos se resistían, Kiba arañando el piso y Kimaro abrazando a su prima.

Una vez que los muchachos se encontraron dentro, la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos y se dejó escuchar como la bloqueaban con algo para que no se abriera.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**Dentro del armario…**

Kiba: que deberíamos hacer?

Kim: emm bueno… yo apenas te conozco así que… uuum… podríamos hablar hasta que habrán la puerta y listo ^^

Kiba: es un buen plan.

Los muchachos se sentaron en el suelo, mientras compartían intereses y hablaban amena e inocentemente. Lo que Kimaro ignoraba era que el castaño había estado enamorado de ella desde que la vio por primera vez hace ya tanto tiempo, cuando se despedía de su prima favorita antes de irse a estudiar fuera de Konoha junto con sus hermanos; el tiempo pasaba lentamente dentro del armario mientras platicaban.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**Fuera del armario…**

Temari: que estas haciendo?

Ino: (acercándose al estreo, poniendo un disco) les regalo un poco de atmósfera ^^

Eridian: si que eres malvada…

(sonando: Always – Blink 182)

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

La pareja de adentro aun se encontraba charlando sobre sus respectivas mascotas cuando la música se dejó escuchar, como si fuera de fondo…

Kim: OMG! Amo esa canción!! "come on let me hold you, touch you feel you…" ^^

La extraña se encontraba tan inspirada cantando que no se dio cuenta de que el castaño se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella…

Kim: emm… Kiba-kun… se puede saber que haces?

Kiba: esto…

El chico presiono tiernamente sus labios contra los de Kimaro, quien tras sorprenderse un poco por lo que acababa de suceder, respondió el beso…

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, dos perfectos extraños que apenas acababan de conocerse por azares del destino terminaron dentro de un armario a oscuras compartiendo su primer y dulce beso…

El tiempo aun seguía congelado cuando la música terminó y la puerta se abrió y de la nada una centellante luz los regreso a la realidad…

Kim: Neji, que rayos haces???!!!

Neji: (sosteniendo la foto instantánea) recuerdos para el álbum familiar…

Kim: (corriendo hacia su primo, quien la detenía con solo una mano sobre la cabeza) a no, esto se queda con migo… (dirigiéndose a Kiba) y tu asalta cunas… aléjate de mi primita ¬¬

Kiba: ¬///¬

Ino: bueno continuemos… (maligno brillo en los ojos) quien sigue *-*?

Los chicos se miraron un instante, evaluando la situación y recorriendo el pequeño circulo cuando posaron su vista en una distraída chica de noveno grado…

Ino: mi estimada TenTen, tu turno…

TenTen intentó invitar una escusa para que saltaran su turno, pero fue en vano… decidida a terminar con ello de una vez por todas, metió la mano en busca de un papel, y al fin sacó uno…

Sasuke: y bien?

TenTen: emm… azul?

Todos miraron a su alrededor en busca del elegido, y al notar que el Hyuga había agachado la cabeza y dejado de retener a su furiosa prima Kimaro, supieron que se trataba de el…

Ino arrastró a los chicos dentro del armario con mayor facilidad que la pareja anterior, puesto que ambos se encontraban como en trance…

Una vez que se encontraron dentro de la penumbra, la puerta volvió a cerrarse tras ellos…

Neji: …

TenTen: (sentándose en el piso) no esperes nada de mi parte, casanova…

Neji: si claro… sabes tan bien como yo que es nuestro destino estar aquí…

TenTen: otra vez vas a empezar con eso del destino?

Neji: piensalo…

(sonando: somewhere out there – our lady peace)

TenTen: al contrario, tu deja de pensarlo, nuestro destino no esta labrado en piedra, podemos cambiarlo, nuestras acciones lo hacen… cada instante…

La castaña cayó un instante al notar el movimiento del Hyuga, quien había tomado asiento a un lado suyo.

Neji: si, eso lo se, pero el que ambos estemos aquí justo ahora… no es coincidencia…

TenTen: supongo que no…

Hubo un breve silencio que solo era interrumpido por el sonido de la música que se escuchaba afuera. Los chicos habían encontrado sus miradas una vez que se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y daba la sensación de que el armario se hacía cada vez mas pequeño, puesto que se fueron acercando el uno al otro hasta que el calido tacto de la mano del chico de ojos lilas se sintió sobre la mejilla de la castaña.

Neji: (susurrando, acercándose a Tenten) entonces… cambiemos el destino…

Unos segundos mas tarde, justo en el clímax de la canción, sus labios se encontraron en un inocente beso que estaba lleno de sentimiento y de pasión por ambas partes; los brazos de la chica abrazaba el cuello del Hyuga, reteniéndolo contra ella para alargar el momento, y este a su vez había encontrado el lugar de sus brazos alrededor de sus cintura, acercándola a el, el momento que había parecido perfecto, termino junto con la canción, al darse cuenta de que el flash de la cámara los había sorprendido en plena acción… Kimaro…

Neji y Tenten se separaron bruscamente al notar como eran observados por todos con miradas sorprendidas… cuanto tiempo habían estado allí dentro?

Kimaro: (soltando una risa de satisfacción) victoria ^^!!!

Neji: (aparentemente indiferente) consérvala…

Kimaro: O.o pero-pero no es divertido si no te molestas! (haciendo una mueca) bah, conservala…

Neji: (arrebatándole la foto) ha! Gracias…

Ino: bueno, bueno… ahora veamos… le toca a un chico… quien será el afortunado de llevar a una de estas lindas niñas dentro del paraíso?

La rubia sonaba como uno de esos programas de subastas que ocasionalmente pasaban en la televisión, lo cual causó que un aura de un tono morado se posara sobre todos los invitados.

Ino: hmmm… (Parándose frente al artista desconocido) te toca, amigo de Yuura…

El rubio, soltó un suspiro de alivio, ya se estaba tornando un poco aburrido… y con un brillo un tanto expectante en los ojos, busco entre los papeles del sombrero, sacando uno.

Deidara: (en un tono ansioso) verde…

Otro incomodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación, hasta que fue roto por una malvada risita apenas perceptible por parte de la festejada…

Eridian: hermanitaa…

El rostro de Yuura había quedado sin una expresión concreta, al parecer no lo había asimilado hasta que se dejó escuchar on "oh, genial" por parte del artista quien tomó por la muñeca a la Hiyori y la metió dentro del armario para después cerrar la puerta.

Esto dejó perplejos a los demas…

Todos: O.o …

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Yuura: D-Deidara-senpai??

Deidara: que? Me aburria alli afuera...

Yuura: pero eso fue... un poco exagerado, no crees?

Deidara: (levantando los hombros) nee, ya que…

Yuura: emm (ruborizándose) este lugar es un tanto reducido…

Deidara: puedo hacerlo mas grande con algunos explosivos…

Yuura: …

(Sonando: Falling For You – Taking Back Sunday)

Deidara: esta bien… no.

Yuura: emm Deidara-senpai… deberiamos… tu sabes... emm be...

La frase quedó inconclusa, las palabras se amontonaron en los labios de la chica que eran presionados apasionadamente por los del rubio.

Yuura le regreso el beso, con la misma pasión que con la que lo había recibido, empujando al rubio contra la otra pared del pequeño armario, aforrándose a el por el cuello.

Daba la impresión de que echaban chispas, era tal la emoción que de in simple beso, comenzó a transformarse en otra cosa… (n/a xD) La hermana de la castaña estaba desabotonando la camisa del artista, quien acariciaba el cálido abdomen y espalda de la Hiyori; dejándose llevar por el momento.

De la nada, la ejem… _inocente _escena fu interrumpida nuevamente por el flash de la cámara, que cayó al suelo unos instantes después de haber tomado la foto…

Al regresar a la decente realidad, los chicos que se encontraban en el armario contemplaron los rostros sorprendidos, ruborizados y hasta espantados de los demás.

Eridian: O.O…(con llamas a sus espaldas) pervertidos!!! dejen de profanar la inocencia de mi fiesta!!!

Yuura: etto… Er-chan, pensé que no ibas a tomar esto como una fiesta de cumpleaños ^^;

Eridan: (aun con llamas) …

Yuura: em… yo… acabo de recordar que tengo tarea que hacer y pues…

La pelinegra dejó la frase incompleta al salir corriendo para salvarse de la furia de su hermanita, seguida por el rubio, quien fue intimidado por la mirada furtiva de la festejada.

Shika: eso fue un poco perturbante…

Temari: y que lo digas…

Ino: … (regresando a la realidad) bueno… ahora quien?

El frustrante silencio regresó…

Ino: Hinata, es tu casa, ti sigues…

Hinata: (robotizándose, otra vez…) p-pero…

Ino: anda, tu puedes!

La Hyuga tragó saliva y tímidamente extendió la mano para después meterla dentro del sombrero, sacando el primer papel que encontró; y tras sentir las miradas de sus amigos sobre ella, se animó a decir el color en voz alta.

Hinata: n-n-naranja…


	12. Chapter 12: Pijamada, parte III

**Aaarrg!!! Es todo un martirio no poder escribir T-T aun estoy castigada asi que no se desesperen si tardo en subir el siguiente cap, hmmm que mas, que mas tengo un poco de sueño asi que seré breve etto… oh si! Disculpen mi SasuSaku, se que no es la gran cosa, pero es que la verdad no soy muy fan de esta pareja en fin, fuera de eso espero que les guste y que dejen algun insignificantee reviwe por ahí xD**

**Les dejo de quitar su tiempo, nos vemos!!!**

**Capitulo 12: La Pijamada**

**--Parte III, Bienvenidos al Paraiso--**

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el rubio se levantó despreocupadamente con las manos en la nuca

Naruto: oh, bueno ^^

Al entrar en cuenta de que tendría que estar con él, la cara de la Hyuga se tornó de un vivo color rojo.

Tenten: se va a desmallar!

Y antes de que perdiera completamente la conciencia, metieron a la chica de los ojos lilas dentro del armario junto con el rubio, pero… los esfuerzos fueron en vano, una vez que la oscuridad se apodero de la poca luz, la chica se desmayó.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Hinata: (abriendo los ojos) eh? D-Donde estoy?

Naruto: (a pocos centímetros de su rostro) vaya al fin despiertas ^^

Hinata: N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun O////o

Naruto: (viendo la reaccion de la Hyuga) espera, Hinata no te desmayes otra vez! Mira, que te parece si hablamos?

Hinata: e-esta bien… p-pero de que ha-hablamos?

Naruto: hmm… (rascándose la cabeza como signo de nerviosismo) pues la verdad… emm… quería preguntarte algo, pero…

Hinata: pero?

Naruto: no lo se, no creo que sea lo correcto…

(sonando: Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

Hinata: e-esta bien, p-puedes decirlo ^^

Naruto: (tomando aire) esta bien… lo que quería preguntarte era que… es verdad que me quieres tanto como dicen?

Hinata: O////////o N-N-N-Na-ruto-kun

El rubio notó como el rostro de la Hyuga se pintaba de rojo aun entre la oscuridad

Naruto: Hinata? La verdad es que tu tambien me gustas y pues quería saber si lo que me dijeron era verdad…

No supo como, pero la chica de los ojos lilas consiguió una extraña fuerza de voluntad que le permitió responder sin antes haberse desmayado.

Hinata: p-pues si es verdad, p-pero, b-bueno, yo pensé que… q-que tu amabas a Sakura-chan, y l-la v-verdad y-yo j-jamas pude d-decirte lo que sentía; c-cada vez que lo intentaba s-simplemente n-no p-podía…

En ese momento, el rubio tomó el rostro de la Hyuga con ambas manos y lo acercó cuidadosamente al suyo, conduciéndola tímidamente a sus labios hasta que tuvieron contacto con los de la chica

Ella, dejandose llevar, se aferro al muchacho, apretando mas sus labios contra los de el llenando el beso de mucho mas sentimiento, al igual que él.

Los chicos no se habían dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta.

Neji: ¬¬ ejjjjemm…

Tras escucharlo, el rubio y la pelinegra se separaron de inmediato, y al darse cuenta que todos los demas les miraban con cara de perplejidad, la Hyuga volvió a tomar diferentes matices de rojo y nuevamente colapsó…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Una vez que colocaron la cabeza de la chica desmayada sobre un par de cojines, los muchachos continuaron con el juego.

Ino: mmm vamos a darle un poco de emoción a esto…veamos, veamos… (mirando al pelirrojo con una mirada malvada) Gaara…

Gaara: (con los brazos cruzados, retándola con la mirada) …

Ino: (tendiéndole el sombreo con los papeles ya reducidos en cantidad) solo escoge uno, que es lo peor que puede pasar?

El pelirrojo dudó por unos instantes, pero al final introdujo indiferentemente la mano y sacó el papel elegido…

Todos esperaron ansiosos, hasta que el chico al fin susurró un tanto confundido el color.

Gaara: café…

Nadie reaccionó.

Molesta, la rubia se dirigió a la cumpleañera, quien se encontraba despreocupadamente dándole un sorbo a su soda.

Ino: (susurrando) te vas al armario…

Eridian: (dejando de beber de la nada, estrujando el vaso deshechable) O.O

Ino se aprovechó del momento de shock de la castaña para apresurarla dentro del armario mientras que Temari se las arreglaba con su hermano menor.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Eridian: (sintiendo el cuerpo del muchacho a escasos centímetros del suyo) ¬////¬ eso fue inesperado…

Gaara: ¬////¬ maldita Temari…

(sonando: Take This to Heart – Mayday Parade)

Eridian: (recargandose en la pared) que deberíamos hacer?

Gaara: sabes lo que esperan que hagamos…

Eridian: ¬/////¬… emm… pues… si… pero… podríamos simplemente quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, hasta que habrán la puerta…

Gaara: eso sería una opción…. Pero…

Eridian: pero?

Gaara: no, nada…

Hubo un breve silencio entre ambos chicos que divagaban en sus respectivas mentes y que solo era interrumpido por la canción.

Gaara: emm… recuerdas aquella noche en el parque?

Eridian: cuando tropecé y…

Gaara: (desviando la mirada) si esa…

Eridian: (sonrojandose) que con eso?

Gaara: solo… recordaba…

Otro silencio se apoderó del pequeño cuarto, mientras la música seguía.

Eridian: gaara…

Era la primera vez que la castaña pronunciaba su nombre frente a el…

Gaara: …?

Eridian: por que… me tratas diferente?

Gaara: ¬////¬ de que hablas?

Eridian: con las demás personas… eres frío… distante, cerrado…indiferente… (girando la cabeza para mirarlo) pero… con migo no… es extraño… pero tengo la sencacion de que… de que me tratas distinto, por que? porque te interesas por mi? Por alguien que no vale la pena...

La castaña abrió la boca para formular otra pregunta, pero la volvió a cerrar casi de inmediato, esperando a que el chico respondiera, solo escuchando el silencio para después percatarse de que la música había terminado.

(sonando: Anywhere – Evanescenece)

Gaara: es por que… por que siento que tu entiendes mi dolor, aunque no se mucho de tu historia, o tu de la mía, lo sentí desde que te vi, suena estúpido, pero es verdad…

Eridian: la verdad… no es estúpido… por que para ser sincera… también lo sentí, parece que te conozco más a ti que a mi misma…

Admitió la castaña un poco avergonzada.

Otro lapso de silencio se apoderó del armario, y después los chicos sintieron como si la habitación se fuera encogiendo, puesto que por alguna razón terminaron más cerca de lo que se habían imaginado, sintiendo el calor corporal del otro mutuamente; y sin decir palabra alguna sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, al compás de la música, y sus manos se encontraron tímidamente en la oscuridad, atrayéndose el uno al otro hasta que sus labios se pusieron en contacto.

Comenzaron a dejarse llevar por el momento, prolongando el beso, aferrándose la castaña al cuello del pelirrojo y éste recorriendo su mejilla para después sujetarse a su cintura, parecía que había pasado una eternidad, pero una eternidad extrañamente linda.

Fue ese momento en que el extraño sentimiento de que estaban completos se apoderó de ellos y también fue el momento en el que ambos maldijeron a las cámaras y a Ino.

Temari: Parece que se divirtieron…

Gaara: ¬////¬ …

Eridian: ¬///¬ cierra la boca… (pensando) cuanto tiempo llevarían viéndonos? O.o

Temari: vaya, que agresiva… en fin ya me estoy aburriendo, quien cuantos quedan

Ino: tres papelitos de los que tu escogerás…

Temari: O.o? no debí abrir la boca…

La rubia introdujo la mano, sacando el primer papel que encontró.

Temari: marron…

En la infinidad del silencio, solo se escucho un suspiro de pesadez y aburrimiento

Shika: (mientras se ponía de pie)vaya que fastidio, tendré que meterme al armario con la chica problemática…

Temari: (haciendo un mohín) no pienso hacer algo con ese _niño _con falta de motivación…

Shika: ni que estuviera tan desesperado como para besarte, por que admitámoslo (mirandola de arriba hacia abajo) no eres precisamente Miss Universo…

Este último comentario prendió a la rubia, quien lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y lo metió a la fuerza con ella.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

(sonando: Spin You Around – Puddle of Mudd)

Shika: que salvaje…¬¬

Temari: en verdad quieres que te muestre mi lado salvaje?

Shika: si eso quiere decir que me golpearas como a Kankuro, prefiero que no…

Temari: cobarde…¬¬

Shika: si claro lo que digas…

Temari: (en un tono burlón) apuesto a que eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera te atreverías a besarme…

Shika: ¬¬ apuesto a que tu no te atreverías a besarme ni aunque tuvieras la oportunidad como ahora…

Temari: a si?

Shika: si.

Parecía como si a ambos les apasionaran los retos; fueron acercando sus rostros el uno al otro hasta que pudieron sentir el aliento del otro, y un ligero sonrojo se dejo medio ver en los rostros de ambos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban compartiendo un beso que se fue llenando cada vez de un poco mas de pasión y sentimiento.

A caso el Nara estaba enamorado de la mayor de los Sabaku No y viceversa?? Al parecer asi era…

De la nada, el sonido del abrir de la puerta llamo la atención de los chicos quienes aun no despegaban sus rostros cuando la cámara los atrapó infraganti…

Los chicos salieron del armario avergonzados y con las miradas sorprendidas de todos tras ellos, dirigiéndose juntos hacia donde se encontraban las frituras; dejando el escenario libre para la pareja restante…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

La pelirosada aún no podía hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Inner Sakura: OMG!!!!! No puedo creerlo!!! Besaré a Sasuke-kun!!!! Yaaaaaayy (señalando a Ino) ha! Puerca, muérete de envidia!!!!

Ino: (mirando feo a la pelirosada) supongo que te toca a ti… frentezota…

Sakura: que pasa Ino, celosa?

Ino: claro, claro, sobre todo de esa frentezota de marquesina que te cargas…

Inner Sakura: Ò.ó FRENTEZOTA!? QUE A CASO NO TE HAS VISTO EN UN ESPEJO?!!!

Sakura: ha! Nada de lo que me digas me puede molestar ahora… sabes por que? (en un tono burlón)Por que yo entrare en ese armario con Sasuke-kun y tu no, por que escogiste hacerla de Dios ^^

El pelinegro que se encontraba recargado sobre la pared se puso de pie tras soltar un profundo suspiro.

Sasuke: (dirigiéndose al armario, tomando a la pelirosada que estaba en un duelo de miradas asesinas con la rubia de la muñeca) terminemos con esto…

Inner Sakura: oo kyaaaaaaa!!!!

Al final, tras ver como la pareja se dirigía al armario, la rubia cerró la puerta tras ellos resignadamente.

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

Sasuke: (recargándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados) no entiendo por que hacen eso…

Sakura: la verdad es ella quien empieza

Sasuke: (esbozando una apenas perceptible sonrisa) hn…

Sakura: (acercándose decididamente al pelinegro) entonces… que es lo que planeas hacer?

Sasuke: yo nada… tu que planeas hacer?

Inner Sakura: TT-TT que el no planea robarme un beso que después se convertirá en un apasionado "algo mas"??? que le pasa a este tipo!?

Sakura: sasuke?

Sasuke: hmm pensé que eras tu quien quería besarme…

Inner Sakura: WTF?! O.o

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

**Fuera del armario…**

Tenten: sabes que Sakura te va a golpear si pones esa canción, verdad?

(sonando: The Funny Farm Song)

Eridian: (con una enorme gota de sudor sobre la cabeza) no se por que, pero tengo el presentimiento de que Sakura saldrá del hay solo para cambiar la canción

Tenten: no lo dudes

Temari: vamos esto es serio, Ino que no quieres completar el regalo de Er?

Kiba: que regalo?

Naruto: de que hablan?

Ino: de nada, esta bien, cambiaré la canción…

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

Sasuke: como esperan que pase algo con esa canción?

Sakura: (murmurando) voy a matarla…

(sonando: Truly Madly Deeply – Cascada)

Sasuke: hn eso esta mejor… (abriendo los ojos para ver a la pelirosada entre la oscuridad) entonces…

Sakura: entonces…

Sasuke: odio admitirlo pero…

Inner Sakura: omg! O.O

Sasuke: pero, bueno… la verdad es que… que… te amo…

Inner Sakura: kaaching!!! Sakura te sacaste el premio mayor!!!

Sakura: (susurrando) Sasuke…

En ese momento, el Uchiha tomó a la pelirosada por la cintura y la atrapó en un cariñoso y protectivo abrazo, para después alzar su rostro colocando su dedo índice bajo su mentón; conduciendo el rostro de la chica hasta sus labios, para que se conocieran mutuamente.

Todo pasó muy rápido y muy lento a la vez, congelando el tiempo y otorgándole mas pasión y sentimiento al beso, mientras los chicos se aferraban uno al cuerpo del otro, sintiendo su calor corporal.

No se había acabado la canción, cuando la puerta se abrió y se vio la silueta de la enfurecida de pie con la cámara apuntando, aunque el Uchiha consiguió tapar la trayectoria del lente con la mano al momento de disparar el flash aun aferrado a los labios de la pelirosada.

Naruto: bueno ya, despéguense!!

Temari: no me obliguen a tirarles agua…

Hinata: (sobandose la cabeza, apoyándose en su brazo derecho) hu? Que pasó, donde estoy?

Tenten: al fin despiertas! Te perdiste de tantas cosas…

Hinata: que clase de cosas? (hurgando en su memoria a corto plazo) O//////o no fue otro sueño!!

Eridian y Kiba: que clase de cosas sueñas?

Akamau: arrf!

Neji: y ahora que?

Shika: es bastante tarde, (suspiro) mi mamá me matara por no haber llegado a casa, que problemático…

Tenten: y por que irnos ahora, sigamos con la fiesta!

Ino: sii, aun tengo que documentar algunas cosas para el regalo de Er

Eridian: …?

Sakura: entonces que hacemos

Naruto: súbanle a la música, la noche es joven, de veras!!!

(sonando: Dead! – My Chemical Romance)

Asi fue como tras "castigar" a los chicos jugando un pequeño juego, la verdadera fiesta comenzó. Mientras algunos bailaban, algunos otros cantaban y bromeaban, era todo un escándalo, la comida iba desapareciendo poco a poco junto con las bebidas y cualquier cosa que tuviera una apariencia comestible…

Nadie supo como ni cuando, pero uno a uno los muchachos cayeron rendidos cerca de las 5 de la madrugada, sumiéndose en sus respectivos mundos, a lo largo de la sala de la mansión Hyuga mientras solo se escuchaban uno que otro ronquido y el sonido del estereo que ya no tenia pistas que tocar…


	13. Chapter 13: Emm hola?

**Lo siento, me he estado tardando demasiado en subr los caps, pero es que estoy en examenes finales y aaaaa!! Impiden que mi imaginación vuele… en fin, espero poder actualizar pronto, aunque se me estan acabando las ideas :S en fin, acabo de perder mis lentes asi que los buscare… espero que les guste y dejen algun insignificante review; lamoco13 un pequeño regalo xD**

**Ja ne!**

**Capitulo 13: ****Emm… hola?**

Después de la pequeña fiesta del fin de semana, al fin llegó el tan inesperado Lunes, habían pasado ya varios meses en el instituto y todo iba casi de maravilla, casi sin situaciones de las cuales quejarse.

Habían pasado ya 20 minutos desde que el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de clases había sonado y como siempre, Kakashi-sensei aun no llegaba; por ello, todos los alumnos se encontraban cada uno en sus propios asuntos.

Ino: entonces… que te regalaron?

Eridian: emm… porque te interesa tanto?

Ino: (mostrando un rectangulo envuelto en un papel morado con un moño plateado) por que aún no te he dado mi regalo ^^

Eridian: o cierto… y … que es?

Sakura: no creo que quieras verlo…

Hinata: por que? es una cebra?

Ino: (mirada perpleja) no…

Las chicas no se percataron desde hace cuanto o como los chicos se habían metido en su conversación, pero ahí estaban.

Kiba: woow Er-chan! Tienes un nuevo regalo?!

Chouji: en serio? Que es?

Eridian: ya, ya! Lo voy a abrir…

La castaña rompió indiferentemente la envoltura, aunque en realidad estaba algo ansiosa, todos los presentes guardaron silencio hasta que una portada con rayas color verde y letras grises que decían "Mis Memorias" se dejó ver.

Sasuke: un álbum de fotos?

Eridian: emm… gracias?

Ino: que esperas ábrelo!! ^oo^

La castaña dudó unos instantes antes de levantar la portada, una vez que se decidió, lo primero que vio fue una imagen de ella dormida con un ligero hilo de baba saliendo de su boca con una leyenda debajo de la imagen que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Er-chan!!"

La mayoría de los presentes estaban intentando ahogar las carcajadas mientras la rubia se escondía tras Hinata, intentando huir de la mirada asesina de la ruborizada Hiyori, quien torpemente consiguió darle la vuelta a la página.

En la segunda pagina, la imagen que se mostraba era la del beso de Kiba con Kimaro; en el momento climax, justamente cuando el castaño estaba acercando a la inocente niña hacia el.

Tras ver la imagen Kiba se quedó paralizado con un aura morada a su alrededor mientras los demas reían.

Chouji: no puedo creer que hayas besado a Kimaro!!

La exclamación de Chouji llamó la atención del rubio que apenas iba llegando al salón de clases despreocupadamente.

Naruto: (diriguiendose al pelirrojo que se encontraba apoyado sobre su mano con los ojos cerrados) hey por que tanto escándalo?

Gaara: el regalo de Ino…

Naruto: y que es?

Gaara: un álbum de fotos o algo así…

Naruto: (levantando al pelirrojo de su asiento) sugoiii, vamos a ver!!! xD

Gaara: O.o

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**Dos salones y una escalera mas adelante…**

Lee: daiyobu, Neji?

Neji: ¬¬…

Tenten: que te pasa?

Neji: siento una perturbación en la fuerza… como si alguien estuviera revelando oscuros secretos de nosotros no muy lejos de aquí…

Shika: '¬¬ paranóico…

Asuma: (escribiendo en el pizarrón) Chicos… mañana tenemos examen, les sugiero que tomen apuntes…

Shika: (suspiro) vaya que fastidio…

-_TOC, TOC-_

Asuma: (sin dejar de escribir) adelante…

Instantes después de que llamaran a la puerta, la secretaria de la directora Tsunade, Shizune llamó un instante a Asuma-sensei dejando atrás una serie de susurros y risas que apenas se entendían, para que después el profesor de química volviera a entrar en el salón junto con una desconocida niña de cabellos violetas y un extraño tono de ojos; el izquierdo era color turquesa y el derecho violeta/grisáceo; que mantenía la cabeza agachada con una expresión indiferente y fría que se escondía tras Asuma.

Asuma: Muy bien clase… (dirigiendo su mirada a un chico castaño que se encontraba recostado sobre su pupitre roncando…) OOI, KANKURO, DESPIERTA!!!!

Kankuro: O.o YO NO TENGO LA RECETA DE LOS OMUNCULOS!

Haruka: (lamoco13 OC xD): '¬¬…

Asuma: Kankuro… intenta mantenerte despierto y… deja de darnos a conocer tus sueños…

Kankuro: ¬¬…

Asuma: en fin… (insitando a la chica nueva para que diera un paso adelante) Ella es Hayashi Haruka y acaba de transferirse de emmm…

Haruka: Suna…

Asuma: claro, de Suna, sean amables con ella, esta bien? Ahora veamos… hay un lugar frente a Sabaku No, puedes tomar ese asiento…

La peli-violeta se dirigió al lugar que le había indicado su sensei con la mochila arrastrando tras ella.

Kankuro: yo! ^^

Haruka: …

Kankuro: soy Kankuro, como estas?

Haruka: …

Kankuro: que acaso tu no hablas?

Haruka: … no…

Kankuro: ha! Acabas de hablar…

Haruka: ¬¬… escucha… en verdad apreciaría que no me hicieras tantas preguntas…

Kankuro: sabes… no me agradas…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**De regreso en el grado inferior…**

Habían pasado ya dos paginas del álbum, las de Neji y Tenten y la pervertida imagen de la hermana de la castaña con el rubio obsesionado con las explosiones, acompañadas por risas, muecas y comentarios, pero antes de que pudieran continuar llego su sensei de algebra.

Kakashi: lo siento chicos, me perdí en el camino de la vida, en fin, saquen sus cuadernos, daremos un repaso a la lección pasada.

Era lunes, lo cual significaba que iba a ser un mal, accidentado y aburrido día, por lo tanto, la castaña prefirió recostarse sobre su nuevo regalo y dormir las tres primeras horas antes del receso; para su suerte ninguno de los profesores se había dado cuenta de que su mente divagaba en otra dimensión mientras ellos intentaban impartir sus materias. Al final lo que la regreso al mundo mortal fue la campana que anunciaba el receso.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**Bajo el árbol de costumbre…**

Chouji: lo trajiste?

Eridian: solo estan aqui para ver el album, verdad?

Kiba: parce que si ^^

Eridian: ¬¬ (suspiro) bueno, bueno…

La castaña tomó asiento bajo la sobra del árbol y dio vuelta a la paginas para después mostrar la foto del momento de la Hyuuga y del rubio Uzumaki, quien se encontraba sosteniedo y repitiendo el nombre de la chica de ojos lilas que había colapsado una vez mas depuse de ver la fotografía.

Asi continuaron recorriendo las paginas del album, siguiendo con los comentarios y las risas, hasta que a lo lejos se vio la figura de Tenten quien se encontraba acompañada de una desconocida…

Ino: eh? Quien es ella?

Sakura: (levantando la mirada) de que hablas?

Ino: nee, Shikamaru…

Shika: hm?

Ino: quien es ella?

Shika: (levantando la vista) aah una niña nueva… creo que se llama Haruka o algo asi… es rara…

Sakura: vamos a saludarla ^^

Ino: de acuerdo, Er-chan vienes?

Eridian: claro, cualquier cosa es mejor que (señalando el album) esto…

Ino: oye!

Eridian: sabes a lo que me refiero

Ino si esta bien… oye!!

Sakura: bueno, ya vamos…

Naruto: eeey esperen!!!! Que se supone que debo hacer con Hinata!!!!

Ino: (alejandose) no te escuchamos!!!

Naruto: amigos?

Kiba: (dando media vuelta) lo olvidaba tengo que ir con Kurenai-sensei

Chouiji: tengo habmre voy por algo de comer no me tardo…

Sasuke: …

Shika: que fastidio…

Naruto: esperen!!! Oii, Hinata puedes escucharme?! Hinata!!!

Hinata: (entre sueños) N-Naruto-k-kun

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Sakura: (saludando a lo lejos) Tenten!!!!

Tenten: (cambiando la direccion de su mirada) Sakura-chan!! ^^

Ino: hola Tenten, como estas?

Tenten: bastante bien, estoy dandole un pequeño tour a Haruka

Haruka: …

Sakura: hola Haruka ^^

Tenten: Haruka ellas son Sakura, Ino y Eridian

Haruka: hola…

Eridian: entonces… eres nueva?

Harina: si

Eridian: ah

Ino: emm… y de donde vienes?

Haruka: de Suna

Tenten: (tronando los dedos) casi lo olvido!! Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con Tsunade-sama, esta bien si Haruka se queda con ustedes?

Sakura: claro

Eridian: no veo por que no…

Las tres chicas caminaron por el patio intentando sacarle algo de platica a la nueva, sin muchos resultados hasta que ésta sacó un tema de conversación.

Haruka: (dirigiendose a la castaña) y esa pulsera?

Eridian: (sonrojandose) amm fue… fue un regalo…

Sakura: ahora que lo mensionas, la he visto antes…

Ino: es cierto… que no es una de las pulseras que traía Gaara?

Eridian: (pensando) por que no hay un balón asesino cuando se necesita u.u…

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

Kankuro: en serio, no es nada agradable ¬¬…

Gaara: …

Kankuro: sabes creo que se llevarían muy bien ustedes dos…

Gaara: … si no te agrada, entonces deja de hablar de ella…

Kankuro: O.o yo no estoy hablando de ella, simplemente el tema sale a flote

Gaara: si no te conociera diria que gusta…

Kankuro: gustarme?! como va a gustarme?! es peor que Temari!!!

Gaara: claro…

**.:°-°-°-°:.**

Haruka: aaaah ya veo eres la novia del hermano del tarado ese…

Eridian: O///////o no somos novios…

Haruka: (señalando la foto del album) pues no es lo que dice esta cosa…

Eridian: (mirando a Ino, quien le enseño el album a la pelivioleta) ¬¬ vas a morir…

Ino: (escondiendose tras Sakura) ^^;

Sakura: y como es que conoces a Kankuro, bueno aparte de que estan en el mismo salon…

Haruka: te refieres a como se que es un tarado?

Sakura: exacto

Haruka: pues no dejó de fastidiarme todas las tres primeras horas… con cosas como (haciendo una burda imitación de su voz)"maldita sea, se que puedes decir otra cosa aparte de no" y "sabes no me agrada esa actitud tuya" o "Sensei, sabe que yo no se la respuesta, mejor preguntele a la nueva"

Eridian: (reprimiendo las carcajadas) buena imitación

En ese instante la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso se escucho, y cada alumno se dirigió a sus respectivos salones. Las chicas se despidieron de la nueva con un "nos vemos a la salida" y se limitaron a repetir la accion de los demas.


	14. Chapter 14: El Torneo Deportivo

**Aaaaaaaaaa lo lamento mucho, perdon por no actualizar en mucho tiempo, pero es que aaaa, la inspiración no venía a mi!! creo que mate a mi ardilla xP**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo este cap que bueno… se suponia no iba estar dividido en partes y que ademas fue escrito con la ayuda de lamoco13 xD que le dio alimento a mi ardilla xD en fin hmmmm algo mas? Oh si! Les agradeceria si me dieran alguna idea con la cual continuar la historia por que aaaa malditos bloqueos mentales!!**

**Bueno espero poder actualizar verdaderamente pronto asi que bueno**

**Los dejo para que lean**

**Ja ne!!**

**Capitulo 14: El torneo deportivo**

**--Parte I--**

Era una tranquila mañana de miércoles en el receso y las chicas se encontraban alegremente exasperando a Naruto e intentando integrar a Haruka al ambiente escolar cuando Anko-sensei llegó con ellos acompañada de unos volantes y una lista de inscripción.

Anko: chicos!!! (corriendo hacia ellos) justamente a ustedes quería verlos!

Hinata: a nosotros?

Anko: asi es, miren (entregandoles un volante a cada uno) lo que queda de esta semana y la siguiente se llevara a cabo un torneo y pues bueno, les interesa?

Ino: pues…

Haruka: a decir verdad no soy muy buena para los deportes…

Naruto: tal vez tu no, pero yo si, cuenta conmigo Anko-sensi, de veras!!

Anko: genial! (entregandole la lista de inscripciones) y ustedes chicas?

Sakura: no lo se… deportes suena a sudor…

Anko: ¬¬… las exento del examen final…

Eridian: esta bien.

Haruka: por que no?

Ino: suena bien

Sakura: claro

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

El día anterior se había pasado relativamente rápido y la hora del dichoso torneo se acercaba cada vez más.

Kiba: entonces a que deportes se metieron ustedes chicas?

Sakura: relevos

Ino: yo también

Hinata: natación

Eridian: basket

Ino: y ustedes?

Sasuke: Kendo

Naruto: ah si?! Igual yo!!

Sasuke: ¬¬, vaya sorpresa…

Sakura: (metiendose entre la mirada de ambos chicos) y que hay de ti Kiba? ^^¡

Kiba: football, claro

Hinata: Gaara-kun?

Gaara: aikido…

Eridian: (mirada perpleja) aikido?

Naruto: no es lo mismo que el Judo?

Sasuke: claro que no, en el judo tienes que derribar a tu oponente usando su misma fuerza…

Hinata: a-asi es, N-Naruto-kun, en el Aikido tienes que defenderte sin lastimar a tu oponte…

Naruto: (pensando) no entendi ni una palabra… (de nuevo a los demas) oh, vaya…

Kiba: y que hay de la chica nueva, como se llama…

Hinata: Haruka ^^

Kiba: si ella, que hay de Haruka?

Haruka: (apareciendo tras el castaño) que yo que?

Kiba: (escalofrío) O.o como lo hace?!

Sakura: Haruka tu en que competencia te inscribiste?

Haruka: voleibol y tenis

Kankuro: (apareciendo justo como Haruka) hey inepta!

Haruka: O.o WTF?!

Kankuro: has visto a mis hermanos?

Todos: ¬¬'

Haruka: ¬¬ tarado, tu hermano esta frente a ti…

Kankuro: cierto… hey Gaara, has visto a Temari?

Gaara: ¬¬… no

Ino: nee, Kankuro, tu a que competencias te metiste?

Kankuro: tenis ^^

Haruka: (sarcasmo) oh genial!

Kankuro: ¬¬ no me digas que…

Haruka: si y adivina, en todo lo que no son artes marciales los equipos femenil y varonil se enfrentan ¬¬

Kankuro: por mi esta bien tan siquiera podré golpearte con una pelota…

Haruka: (patada en la espinilla) claro claro, lo que digas…

Kankuro: X__x

Eridian: emm… cual es la primera competencia?

Anko: (apareciendo como los otros dos) primero es lo de relevos ^^

Eridian: O.o podrían dejar de aparecer de la nada!!?

Anko: Ino, Sakura (entregándoles un par de números) será mejor que se vayan a enlistar… y en cuanto a todos ustedes… hagan lo mismo o los pondré a dar 500 vueltas al instituto (risa malvada)

Haruka: pero… que no habíamos exentado el examen final?

Anko: mentí… además eso no tiene nada que ver con esto ^^…

Todos: ¬¬

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**En la primera competencia…**

Shika: vaya que fastidio… hay demasiadas personas aquí…

Temari: a ti nada te inspira, verdad?

Shika: ¬¬

Kankuro: (a lo lejos) yo!! Temari!!!!!

Temari: (volteando a donde su hermano) hu? Que pasa?

Kankuro: (mirando a su alrededor) vaya… cuantas personas…

Shika: ¬¬…

Temari: emm… si, bueno, que quieres?

Kankuro: en serio, cuantas personas son?

Temaro (con una vena resaltando sobre su frente) Kankuro…

Kankuro: lo siento, emm… puedes sacarme de la competencia?

Shika: por que quieres salir?

(gritos de fondo)

Kankuro: a decir verdad… Haruka me asusta…

Shika: (reprimiendo las carcajadas) es una broma verdad?

Temari: vamos Kankuro, no seas un gallina, no te sacare de la competencia…

Kankuro: pero y si muero?

Temari: u.u neee, ya te tocaba…

Kankuro: ¬¬

Temari: ahora si me disculpas quiero ver la siguiente ronda…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Ino: (haciendo estiramientos) estas lista frentesota?

Sakura: (calentando) claro, y que hay de ti fea? Si perdemos sera todo por tu culpa…

Ino: será la tuya y lo sabes...

TenTen: (con un folleto en la mano) wow… el quipo de Otogakure va a participar, y esta en su división…

Haruka: los de Otogakure?

Eridian: que no han ganado todas las competencias de relevos en lo últimos 7 meses?

TenTen: pues eso parece…

Hinatra: n-no creo que eso este ayudando…

Sakura: maldita sea, vamos a perder…

Shika: (tocando la puerta del vestidor de mujeres) hey Ino, Sakura, ya les toca

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Las chicas se apresuraron al lugar de la carrera; Sakura e Ino ocupaban el segundo y cuarto lugar respectivamente en la competencia de relevos. Minutos después de que las chicas llegaran a sus lugares el equipo de Otogakure tambien se posicionó en donde les correspondía.

Como aun faltaban de llegar algunos de los participantes, la competencia se aplazó unos cuantos minutos mas. Mientras esperaban a los faltantes, los miembros masculinos de Otogakure planeaban su nueva victoria; el mas grande de ellos, un chico pálido de cabello castaño y un poco largo se acerco a la rubia, quien estaba distraídamente contemplando las nubes de esa tarde soleada mientras tarareaba la tonada de la canción de Sanctuary de Utada Hikaru, con un semblante conquistador.

Extraño 1: hola linda

Ino: amm… hola extraño

Extraño 1: por favor dime Kanaye, o Kana para ahorrar tiempo

Ino: (pensando) vaya si que es lindo (de nuevo al tipo) soy Ino ^///^

Mientras el extraño de Otogakure y la rubia charlaban amenamente el resto del equipo visitante continuaba elaborando su plan:

Nanami: bien, Kana esta distrayendo a la rubia, Zina, es tu turno de ir por la pelirosada…

Zina: sigo sin entender el plan… se supone que tenemos que distraerlas para que salgan después de nosotros?

Nanami: ¬¬ Zina eres un idiota, claro que es para que salgan después de nosotros! Mao estuvo investigando y ellas son las mas rapidas del equipo de Konoha, tenemos que hacer que se retrasen para poder ganar…

Mientras los visitantes hablaban sobre su malévolo plan, el chico de cabellos negros que estaba a un paso de tener una relación formal con la Haruno logró escuchar lo mas elemental del plan así que decidió advertirle a la pelirosada.

Sakura: (tras ver que Sasuke se acercaba) ^/////^ Sasuke-kun!!

Sasuke: Sakura, tengo que decirte algo…

Inner Sakura: omg!!! Sasuke me deseará buena suerte!!! Omg! O mejor aun al fin me dira que me ama kyaaaaa!!

Sakura: que pasa?

Sasuke: hagas lo que hagas no les prestes atención a esos tipos de Otogakure… ¬¬

Sakura: emm… por que?

Sasuke: (alejándose de la pista) solo no les hagas caso

Sakura: … esta bien …

Sasuke: y otra cosa… suerte…

Sakura: ^////^gracias!

Al fin, llegaron los otros corredores y por fin se pudo dar inicio a la competencia, Anko levanto en el aire un pequeño revolver y dio el disparo de salida.

Mientras los primeros corredores recorrían los primeros 100 metros, Zina, el participante de Otogakure intentaba llamar la atención de la pelirosada, sin ningún resultado.

Al instante que su compañero llego lo suficientemente cerca, Sakura comenzó a trotar con la mano derecha estirada para sujetar la estafeta cuando se lo entregara.

Mientras ella corría, Ino continuaba charlando con el otro tipo de Otogakure quien seguía con su labor de "conquistador"…

Kana: entonces… podríamos ir a algún lugar después de que esto termine…

Ino: caro ^^

Y mientras la rubia se creaba una imagen mental de la tarde romántica con el chico de la Aldea del Sonido sin percatarse de que era su turno de llevar la estafeta. Ino regresó a la realidad cuando varias personas del publico comenzaron a gritar que pusiera atención. Apenas sujeto bien la estafeta, la rubia se hecho a correr lo mas que pudo para poder alcanzar al muchacho que la había distraido y que ahora tenía una burlona sonrisa en el rostro.

Pasaron unos intrigantes segundos antes de que la Yamanaka se pusiera a la par con el tipo, y que lo rebasara por escasos centímetros ganando así la competencia.

Sakura: QUE TE PASA!!! Casi perdemos por tu culpa!!! Y todo por que solo te estabas fijando en una cara linda!!

Ino: vamos tan siquiera ganamos!!!

Shika: ¬¬ vaya que fastidio…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Kiba: ahora que sigue?

Temari: (revisando su tabla) hmmm creo que sigue lo de aikido…

Gaara :(suspiro)…

Eridian: cierto, tu estas en esa competencia no?

Gaara: si…

Temari: sera mejor que vayas a cambiarte…

Gaara: (levantandose de las gradas) …

Temari: una cosa mas…

Gaara: …que?

Temari: no lastimes a nadie…

Gaara: ¬¬ no prometo nada…

**En el dojo…**

Kankuro: ha! Sabía que ibas a venir!! Después de todo… tu y mi hermano tienen buena química…

Eridian: ¬/////¬ callate…

Haruka: entonces… contra quien va a pelear?

Kankuro: ¬¬ a caso parece que leo los folletos?

Haruka: a decir verdad ni siquiera parece que sepas leer

Eridian: (que se encontraba en medio de hambas miradas que hechaban chispas) U.U

Gai: damas y caballeros, les damos la bienvenida al 4º campeonato regional de Aikido; en esta primera ronda se enfrentaran Sabaku no Gaara y el campeon del instituto Rock Lee!!

(gritos al fondo)

Haruka: no sabia que Lee entrenara aikido…

Kankuro: Haruka, a caso sabes algo?

Haruka: (tic nervioso) o.Ó

Eridian: (separandolos) ya van a empezar, deberíamos ponerles atención no creen?

En la arena; los participantes se encontraban haciendo una reverencia, para después comenzar con el enfrentamiento.

El primer ataque fue por parte del chico de las cejas raras quien tomó de la muñeca derecha al pelirrojo en un momento de descuido, pero este al reaccionar rapido lo tomo por el antebrazo y lo derribó , punto para Gaara…

Hubo uno que otro abucheo, pero mas ánimos, para cada uno de los contrincantes. Todo el encuentro consistió en puntos alternados. Al final, el encuentro termino en empate.

Kankuro: bah, Gaara lo pudo haber vencido

Haruka: claro, pero tus malas vibras no lo ayudaron…

Kankuro: yo con malas vibras, eres tu la del aura negativa!

Haruka: claro, mejor fijate cual es el siguiente encuentro si es que tu cerebro no explota intentando descifrar lo que dicen las letras.

Kankuro: el siguiente encuentro es el de Hyuuga Neji contra Tenten… ha! Mi cerebro no explotó!! En tu cara

Haruka: ¬¬"

Kankuro: oye, (mirando de un lado a otro) donde esta Er?

Haruka: O.o desapariecio

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**En la entrada de los vestidores…**

Eridian: em… buen encuentro…

Gaara: … gracias

Eridian: (tono burlón) pero perdiste…

Gaara: ¬///¬ fue empate…

Eridian: ¬////////¬ emm… te veías bien con tu uniforme de aikido…

Gaara: ¬/////¬


End file.
